Panic Cord
by whinychester
Summary: Clary Solo would do anything for her brother; little did she know that meant Rebelling against the Galactic Empire. [ STAR WARS: EPISODES IV-VI ]
1. Chapter 1

**O N E**

Clary knows her brother like the back of her hand. Spending nearly most of her life with him, it wasn't hard; Han was an open book to her. Looking at him now, leaning against the pilot chair of his beloved ship, the Millennium Falcon, Clary realizes just _how much_ of an open book he is. She reads him right now—from the way his brow is creased and the way he seems to be glaring up at the stars, she knows something is troubling him. Perhaps anyone else could sense it, but Clary felt a sharp pain of guilt: even though her brother will run his mouth almost all the time, exasperating half of the people he's met and will meet, Clary still loves him with all her heart. He's the only family she's got, after all.

"Good morning, brother," Clary says, making her way further into the cockpit. Han glances back at her as she approaches then turns back to the stars.

"How do you know it's morning? We're in space."

Clary shrugs, taking the seat of the co-pilot—Chewbacca was somewhere sleeping farther in the Falcon, providing Clary with a spot next to her brother. She examines her brother's posture and attempts to mimic it, kicking her feet up to rest against the control panel. At her sudden movement, Han sits upright and pushes her feet off.

"Hey, watch it!" he scolds. "One wrong move and we'd be plummeting into hyperspace."

"Better than flying around in the middle of nowhere," Clary retorts. Han meets her gaze before letting out a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

"We're not in the middle of nowhere," Han snaps back. He leans forward, flicking a button on the control panel as he adds, "We're almost at Tatooine. Go wake Chewie and get your stuff."

Clary wrinkles her nose as she hops up to her feet, heading to the door. "Tatooine? _Seriously_? That planet is so dreary it givesme depression just by looking at it."

Han glances back at her. "Don't judge a planet by how it looks, Clary. What's inside is what counts."

Clary snorts, shaking her head as she retreats out of the cockpit. She spots Chewbacca lounging nearby and heads over to him, shaking him gently. Normally, she would have been scared to wake the giant warrior; Wookies were known for their temper and sharp claws and teeth. But Chewie was one of Clary's closest friends and knew for certain that the Wookie wouldn't dare hurt her. Chewbacca turned in his sleep, roaring softly. Stepping back before the Wookie had a chance to growl at her, Clary says in a gentle voice,

"Han wants you, fellow co-pilot." The Wookie grumbles but blinks his eyes open, sitting upright. Meeting Clary's gaze, he roars something tiredly. Clary smiles.

"I know, but my dearest brother insists. He says we're almost at planet Tatooine," she adds. Chewbacca emits a noise that sounds like a sigh as he rises to his feet, starting towards the cockpit. Clary smiles after the Wookie warrior before following after him. She leans against the door of the cockpit, watching as Chewbacca takes his place at the co-pilot's seat as he began to click buttons.

As she watches the two land the Falcon, Clary clears her throat. Concentrated, Han lets out a sigh before glancing back at her. "What is it this time, Clary?"

"Just wondering when you'll let me land this thing," she says. Han scoffs, but before he can snap a retort Clary continues, "I know how to fly a ship, Han. You taught me when I was barely six years old—"

"Yeah, that was a mistake," Han mutters. Clary crosses her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes.

"I want to fly."

"Yeah, well we're landing right now," Han smirks, turning back to fully look at his little sister. "How are you going to fly a ship that's landing?"

"Shut up," Clary snaps. "You promised."

The smile on Han's face slowly disappears as a look of concern crosses it. He lets out a sigh, running his hand through his hair before turning around, facing the front of the ship once more. He flicks a switch as he says, "When we leave you get to fly."

"Do you promise?"

"I'm a little busy right now," Han calls, attempting to change the subject. Chewbacca lets out a defiant bark that sounds as if he has it under control, giving the oldest Solo brother a pointed look. Han meets his gaze. "What? Oh, don't tell me you're on her side."

Clary smiles triumphantly as Han glances back at her. "Wipe that smirk off your face," he snaps. Clary's grin merely widens as he adds, "I already promised I'd let you fly—would I ever break a promise?"

"It'd be a first," Clary agrees but leaves the cockpit with a giddy skip. She had always wanted to fly—she could remember the first time Han taught her. It was nearly several years ago, but it felt like it had been several moments ago. Han loves the Falcon with all his heart, so Clary knew it meant a lot when he offered to teach her to fly his beloved spaceship. Clary loved the feeling when she had the ship under control (with Chewie co-piloting around, just in case she would mess up), flying through space at ease. She felt free and content. It was in that moment she truly understood her brother; her infamous smuggling brother, Han Solo. Flying was the freedom they had both been seeking.

She grabs her bag resting on the table farther in the ship and looks through it once more: some medicine bottles she had stolen from one smuggling trip with Han were the only items within it. Closing the bag with a sigh, Clary fastens it around her shoulder as the ship gives a small lurch—they had finally landed.

"So why are we here?" Clary asks as she follows her brother and Chewbacca to the exit of the ship. Han glances at her.

"We're going to the cantina."

Clary attempts to suppress a sigh but fails miserably. Han gives her a look as she mumbles, "Of course we're going there."

"What? You have a problem with the cantina?"

Clary doesn't say anything—he already knows what she's thinking, anyway. Giving his sister a considerate look, Han leads the way down the walkway as they step on the sand of Tatooine. "I can get money this way, Clary."

"I know," Clary says a little too quickly. "You can get money no matter what, Han. But is it going to be enough?" She meets his gaze. For once, her brother doesn't have a witty retort. She sighs, tearing her gaze away from him as she kicks at the sand. It rises up as dust, dissipating around her feet. Clary already knows that this planet is going to be her least favorite of all.

She glances around and spots around several groups of Stormtroopers—it's not hard to pick them out, what with their blasters held in hand and their white suits, they stand out against the plain sand of Tatooine. Looking back at her brother, Clary sees that he too has noticed the Stormtroopers. His jaw is clenched as he glances back at his younger sister; Chewbacca barks something uncertainly as a Stormtrooper glances their way.

"I hate them," Clary mutters. Han smirks.

"You and me both, sis." He looks back at Chewbacca. "It's all right, Chewie—we're almost at the cantina."

The Mos Eisley cantina is probably the only fun part of planet Tatooine, what with its strong drinks, loud music and eventual violent outbreaks, it was the life of the party. Despite the fact it wasn't Clary's favorite hideaway, it was a lively tavern, and Han usually was able to smuggle a few extra coins—Clary remembers how he managed to barter some nova crystals their last visit at a cantina similar to Mos Eisley, and she attempts to squash down her superstitions as they enter the tavern. At the sudden burst of loud music Clary winces, wishing they were back on the Falcon. She likes it much better when they aren't on a planet, although they had been travelling nearly everywhere, Clary prefers the open space of the galaxy; just her, Chewie and Han, staring at the stars. It was her safe haven and Clary didn't like any of the interruptions that affected it. The musky scent of the tavern gives Clary a headache and she looks back at Han. He's still standing beside her, but Chewbacca had already walked off to the bar, most likely looking for someone willing to pay for a ride. It was how they usually made most of their money, and although it wasn't enough, it was still something.

Han leads the way to an empty table in the farther corner of the tavern. Despite the proximity, the music still hammers loudly in Clary's ears. Noticing her discomfort, Han reaches forward and squeezes her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, sis. Chewie'll be back soon enough."

Clary nods although she feels her head reeling. Usually the strangers Chewbacca invites have turned out to be pleasant, but that doesn't help to ease Clary's anxiety—they can't waste time being a taxi driver for a bunch of strangers: they need all the time they can get if they want to get enough money to pay back Jabba the Hutt. Clary holds her hands under the table, playing around with them nervously. Taking a few strangers to different planets for a few coins didn't help—they should be doing bigger things than being a charity case.

"Can I at least get a drink?" Clary asks, looking at her brother. He snorts.

"No way." As one drink is set on their table and the waiter scurries away, Han takes a sip from it. "This stuff is way too strong for you."

"How would you know that if I haven't had a drink yet?"

Han meets her gaze evenly. "I said no, Clary."

Clary snorts, rolling her eyes as she leans forward, resting her elbows against the table as she stares blankly ahead. She glances to her right when Han shuffles out of the booth. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" He nods to the bar. "I'm getting you the lightest one possible."

A smile stretches across Clary's face as Han disappears amongst the crowd—the loud clamoring of the band playing nearby no longer echoes in her eardrums as she stares at her hands now resting on the table, still smiling.

"Don't insult us," a voice calls over the music, gaining Clary's attention. She glances over her shoulder to the bar nearby where Chewbacca is speaking with an older man. Next to him sits a boy around Clary's age—the human is standing next towards a large creature with multiple eyes, glaring horrendously at the younger boy.

"You just watch yourself," the man continues, "We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems."

Clary rolls her eyes. _How impressive_.

"I'll be careful then," says the blond, glancing at the two warily before looking back down at his drink. The other man sneers.

"You'll be dead." He grabs a hold of the blond, spinning him around harshly. Before he can land a nasty blow on his head, the older man who had been speaking with Chewbacca has finally turned around, facing the skirmish that was beginning. He rests a hand on the blond's shoulder as he gestures to the two wanted men politely.

"This little one isn't worth the effort," he says, "Come, let me buy you something—" As he turns to face the Bartender, the offender reaches forward and pushes the young boy off his stool and he falls to the floor with a loud clamor. Clary's eyes widen as she sits a little straighter to get a better view.

Before the wanted man had a chance to step forward, the older one starts to the defense of the blond, retrieving something out from his pocket. The Bartender's eyes widen as he waves his hands drastically. "No blasters!" he shouts. "No blasters!"

But it wasn't a blaster the older man had revealed. Clary blinks, watching with wide eyes as a beam of light erupts from the weapon—she couldn't believe her eyes as the man swiftly slices at the wanted man's arm: he let out a loud cry in alarm as he collapses to the ground and Clary can feel her heart racing. A lightsaber. A real, genuine lightsaber, shining before her eyes—she suddenly remembers the stories Han used to tell about Jedi warriors and their lightsabers, and how blasters were much more convenient. She was entranced the by the weapon, but the old man had put it away as quickly as he had revealed it—the glowing blue light that emitted from it had disappeared, leaving the tavern cold and empty. She doesn't notice that Chewbacca had made his way over to the table until he growls. She looks up, meeting the gaze of the Wookie warrior, along with the old man with the sacred Jedi weapon and the young boy who had been involved with the skirmish.

Chewbacca roars again and Clary blinks, still fazed from seeing the lightsaber—she thought that Jedis no longer existed. When Chewbacca barks again, she blinks, turning her gaze away from the older man before nodding to the Wookie.

"Han is over at the bar. I can go get him—" Chewbacca interrupts her with a yelp before turning to get Han, who is already making his way to the table. Clary clears her throat uncertainly, glancing back at the strangers. She meets the gaze of the older man first—he smiles politely and Clary returns it, her gaze flickering back to his waist where the lightsaber was kept. She blinks, turning her gaze away to meet the eyes of the boy her age. They're blue and bright, and he holds her gaze for a moment, looking thoughtful. Clary clears her throat, realizing he is now staring at her before she turns away. Han is finally back at the table, relief flooding through Clary as she scoots farther left to the booth as Chewie squeezes his way in as well. Han passes the drink to Clary, but she doesn't drink from it. Instead, she looks back at the young boy and realizes he's now staring at her.

"Preserve me in carbonite, pretty boy," Clary says, gaining his attention. She smirks as she adds, "I'll last longer."

The blond's face flushes a bright shade of pink as he looks away—Clary feels slightly bad for embarrassing him publicly, but her feelings are interrupted as Han nods to the older man.

"Han Solo," he introduces. "I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon." He nods to Chewbacca as he adds, "Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

The older man nods. "Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship."

"Fast ship?" Clary rises her eyebrows as she leans back in the booth, arms crossed over her chest. "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

The older man blinks, smiling slightly. "Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han exclaims. The older man glances back at him, nodding slowly. Han sighs as he leans back in the booth as well, mimicking his sister. "I've outrun Imperial starships, and _not_ the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships, now." He nods to the older man. "She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers," he replies. "Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked."

Clary opens her mouth to say something but Han raises his hand. "What is it?" he asks. "Some kind of local trouble?"

Clary gives him a look. "I believe they said no questions asked, dear brother."

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements," the older man says calmly. He glances back at Clary, giving her a small smile.

"Well that's the trick, isn't it?" Han mutters. "And it's going to cost you something extra," he adds a little louder, "Ten thousand in advance."

The young boy's eyes widen at this. "Ten thousand?" he exclaims. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's going to fly it, kid?" Han questions. "You?" He scoffs, shaking his head.

"You bet I could," the boy retorts. "I'm not such a bad pilot myself!" He looks back at the older man. "We don't have to stay here and listen—"

"We haven't that much with us," the older man interrupts, "But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen thousand!" Clary breathes. She glances back at Han as he nods slowly, running his hand across his lips. He stays like that, pondering for a moment before glancing back at the two. Clary notices the blond is staring at the older man, completely astounded.

"Okay," Han says, reaching his hand forward. The older man shakes it as they seal the deal. "You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready, Docking bay Ninety-four."

The old man nods. "Ninety-four."

Han, however, is no longer looking at him, but instead, at the bar. A few Stormtroopers had made their way into the tavern and are examining the dead bodies, asking a few questions to the Bartender.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork," says Han, nodding to the older man and blond boy. They both glance in the direction of the Stormtroopers to see the Bartender point in their direction. The Stormtroopers nod.

"All right," says one, "We'll check it out." Before they can start forward, the boy and older man had disappeared. Clary frowns but when she glances back at the Bartender and Stormtroopers, she feels relief at the fact that they aren't heading near them.

"Seventeen thousand!" Han exclaims, gaining her attention. She looks back at him, grinning widely. "Those guys must be really desperate."

"This could really save you, Han," Clary says.

Han nods. "You and Chewie head back to the ship and get her ready."

Clary nods in response, grabbing the drink and taking a sip from it. She attempts to swallow the strong alcohol as it burns her throat before following after Chewbacca as he leads the way out of the tavern. She glances back at Han to see her brother still sitting at the table, appearing lost in thought. Clary pushes aside any second-hand thoughts as she turns back to Chewie.

"I can't believe we made that much off them," she says. Chewbacca nods, roaring in agreement.

"I wonder what they're running from." Chewbacca glances at her, barking something. Clary rolls her eyes. "Well of course they're running from something, Chewie. Why else would they pay that much for a quick ride to Alderaan? A _safe_ one, in fact."

The Wookie warrior shrugs in response. Clary continues to walk beside him, finally feeling the heavy weight that had been weighing down on her shoulders be lifted with relief.

"We're saved!" She smiles widely, heart beating. She laughs loudly, running a little faster. Chewbacca barks after her as he too quickens his pace as they head towards the ship. Clary feels elated. Her brother would finally be safe.

* * *

 **a/n:** i first wrote this chapter when i barely had any knowledge on star wars aside from the first hour i watched a new hope, so there are obviously some facts wrong, but as the story progresses i promise it becomes more accurate hahaha. this is also uploaded on my wattpad so check out my profile if you want to find the link for that! hope you enjoyed this so far, and leave a review w ur thoughts! thanks again


	2. Chapter 2

**T W O**

" _Come on out, Solo!_ " exclaims Jabba the Hutt. Clary exchanges a worried look with Chewbacca before Han appears in sight, jaw clenched yet assertive as ever as he nods to his boss. Clary's gaze scans the pirates standing around Jabba and she suppresses the urge to grab her blaster and do away with them all. Han steps farther away from the corner he had appeared from as he raises his arms. Jabba the Hutt turns to face him; he was a slimy, slug-like creature that disgusted Clary to man extents. She never hated anyone as much as she hated Jabba—she knew if her brother didn't watch his mouth (and he didn't, _often_ ) he'd be in trouble.

"I've been waiting for you, Jabba."

" _I expected you would be_ ," Jabba gurgles. Clary was taught his language by Han when she was younger—it was the only other foreign language she knew, besides Wookie-talk.

"I'm not the type to run," Han replies, smiling.

Jabba slithers closer to him. " _Han, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me…why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that…after all we've been through together_."

Clary shoots Han a look—of course he did away with Greedo. Any servant that Jabba sent to scare Han into getting more money never worked out the way he planned.

"You sent Greedo to blast me," Han retorts.

Jabba blinks, pretending to be surprised. Clary narrows her eyes, feeling disgust as he continues, " _Han, why you're the best smuggler in the business—you and your pretty sister, that is. You both are too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern at your delays. He wasn't going to blast you_."

Han scoffs, meeting Jabba's gaze evenly. "I think he thought he was. Next time, don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me, come see me yourself."

Clary turns her gaze away, climbing up the ramp into the Falcon. The last words she hears is Jabba calling out, " _If you disappoint me again, I'll put a price on you and your sister's head so large you won't be able to go near a civilized system for the rest of your short, pitiful lives!_ "

Plopping herself down in the pilot's seat, Clary glances back at Chewbacca. He makes his way towards the cockpit, giving Clary a curious bark. She forces a smile, nodding to him.

"I'm okay, Chewie. Promise."

Chewie yelps something as he shakes his head. Clary narrows her eyes.

"Hey, don't give me that attitude. You know I'm always okay."

Chewbacca mutters something again, but before Clary has the chance to say anything back, he turns, exiting the ship. Clary lets out a groan as she leans forward, resting her elbows on the edge of the control panel. Staring out of the big mirrors of the Falcon, she spots Han telling Chewbacca a few directions before the Wookie takes off. Han then turns, glancing up at the window, noticing Clary watching before he gives a salute. Clary smiles, mimicking it as she raises her two fingers as Chewbacca returns, the blond boy and older man from before following after him.

"What a piece of junk!" Clary hears the boy exclaim; if he shouts it any louder, she can bet all of Tatooine heard him. She huffs irritably, leaning back in the chair. Clary hears Han's reply from nearby the boarding ramp.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll aboard, we'll get out of here."

Clary hears the clanging of shoes as the group races up the gangplank. In no time they arrive near the entrance of the cockpit. Clary's gaze locks with the blond for a moment before she turns away as Chewbacca pushes past him, taking a seat in the co-pilot's chair. He glances at Clary, jabbering quick instructions. Clary smiles, saluting him.

"Yes, sir." She turns to the engine, flicking a few buttons. The starship gives a gurgle before the engines rev up and become an all-familiar hum. Before she even has the chance to look up, Han is rushing into the ship, slamming on the button to close the loading ramp. He rushes into the cockpit, nodding to Clary. As she glances out of the window she spots Stormtroopers taking their aim at the Falcon. They had arrived too late, however, as the ship rises in the air and flies out of sight. Clary hears Han sigh loudly in relief from beside her as she glances his way.

"Were you worried the bad Stormtroopers were gonna get us?" she asks, pretending to pout. Han meets her gaze evenly, rolling his eyes. Clary smiles, looking back at the controls.

"Just shut up and get us out of here," he instructs. Chewbacca chatters away, pointing to something on the radarscope. Clary glances at him before looking back ahead, pressing another button. "Clary—"

"Quiet, I'm working on it!" Clary snaps back, frantically typing information into the ship's computer as the Falcon pushes past the atmosphere of the planet; a few small beeps emit from the entrance of the cockpit, distracting her. Clary glances over her shoulder to see a small droid as it bleeps a little while longer before it turns, scurrying away.

"It looks like an Imperial cruiser," Clary states, glancing at the two huge Imperial star-destroyers that follow the Falcon in the black galaxy. She looks back at Han as he nods slowly, still leaning over his sister as he squints at the situation.

"Our passengers must be hotter than we thought." He glances back warily to the doorway of the cockpit before looking ahead once more. "Try and hold them off." He points to a lever as he adds, "Angle the deflector shield; do you think you can make the calculations for the jump to light speed or should—"

"I can do it," Clary replies, pulling the lever. Chewbacca flips another switch, yelping something in reply. Clary glances his way. "What? I said I can do it."

The Falcon continues to soar away from the Imperial ships. Before Clary has the chance to start the calculations in her head, she's interrupted as their passengers manage to squeeze their way into the cramped cockpit. Clary bites her lip as she starts and finishes her calculation in less than six seconds, muttering a few numbers under her breath. Inputting them into the control panel, she glances up as the two Imperial ships diverge so they're on either side of the Falcon.

"Stay sharp," she states. She leans forward, attempting to get a better look before pressing another button, speeding the ship but not jumping it into hyper speed. "There are two more coming in; they're going to try and cut us off." She glances at Chewbacca who nods in reply.

"Wait, _you're_ the one flying this thing?" The blond boy stares at Clary, baffled. She glances back at him.

"Yeah? I've been flying since I was six. You have a problem with that?"

The boy bites his lip, meeting Clary's gaze evenly before glancing at Han. "I thought you said this thing is fast—why can't we just outrun them?" Without waiting for his reply, he looks back at Clary. "Maybe if _she_ wasn't flying it—"

"You better watch your mouth, kid," Han snaps. Clary glances back at the two as he continues, "Or you're going to find yourself floating home. That's my sister you're talking about. She knows this ship like the back of her hand—I trained her myself," he adds proudly. "So if I say she can fly, she can fly. Got it?" Watching as the blond turns pink in the face, Clary turns, glancing back at the front of the ship. She presses the same button she had before and flips the switch near it.

"We'll be safe once we make the jump to hyperspace," she says glancing at Chewie. The Wookie barks in response as she looks back at the blond, meeting his gaze evenly. "Besides, I know a few maneuvers." Before she has the chance to turn, the Imperial cruisers start firing at the ship. The Falcon gives a sudden lurch at the ammo, shuddering as the explosion flashes from near the window. Han grins, leaning forward once more as he grips Clary's shoulder tightly.

"Here's where the fun begins! You ready, sis?"

Clary smiles, feeling elated from her brother's energy. "I always am."

The old man, who had been watching silently, finally speaks up. "How long before you can make the jump to light speed?"

"It'll take a few moments," Clary replies. "I just inputted the coordinates into the navi-computer."

At her words, the ship begins to rock violently as the lasers from the Imperial ships continue to hit. The blond scoffs.

"Are you kidding?" he exclaims. "At the rate they're getting—"

"You want to do the calculation again for me in your head?" Clary interrupts, getting fed up with his attitude. She turns away from the front of the ship to meet his gaze once more as she adds, "Can you calculate the distance and time it will take in under five seconds in your head like I just did? I don't think so."

The boy opens his mouth to retort, but Han beats him to it.

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy," he snaps. Clary nods in agreement, turning back to face the front of the ship.

"Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip pretty quick, wouldn't it?" She doesn't bother to glance back at him as she adds quickly, "Don't doubt me."

The boy, however, manages to stand on Clary's other side, squinting at the panel. "What's that flashing?" he asks, reaching forward. In an instant Clary reaches her hand up and smacks his. He retaliates, glaring.

"We're losing our deflector shield," she answers. Han nods, smiling.

"And what does that mean, lil' sis?"

"That our lovely guests should strap themselves in, unless they want to plummet forward once I hit light speed," Clary replies. Han practically glows with pride as he glances back at the old man and blond boy.

"You heard her." Before Clary can press the button, Han leans forward. "Better let me take the lead." Clary glances back at him, mouth open to make a retort, but meets his gaze. Letting out a sigh, Clary reluctantly unbuckles her belt, rising to her feet as Han quickly slides into the chair. Waiting for his sister to exit the cockpit and enter the main room, he flips another button. As if the universe were taunting her, the only open spot was to the right of the boy. He seems to notice this as well as his jaw clenches, glancing the other way. Trying to ignore the spiking anger she felt towards her brother at not letting her continue to fly into light speed (which was one of Clary's favorite aspects of the Falcon), she straps herself into her seat.

"Looks like you got your wish, pretty boy," Clary says, sitting a little straighter. She glances towards the blond as he meets her gaze, eyes widening slightly when he realizes what she meant. "Han has finally taken the lead."

"I didn't mean it like that—"

"Of course you didn't," Clary interrupts, leaning back against the wall. "I don't blame you—not many girls fly starships. Not a run-down piece of junk like this one, but hey." She pats the edge of the worn out seat as she smiles to herself. "She's home."

An almost tense silence follows her comment as the boy clears his throat. "I'm Luke. Luke Skywalker."

Clary glances at him once more, meeting his gaze. When she realizes his attempts to be sincerely kind, she smiles slightly. She holds out her hand.

"Clary. Clary Solo."

Luke returns her smile as he reaches forward, shaking her hand. His hands are warm and seem to envelop her smaller, cold ones. Feeling warmth burn against her cheeks, Clary's eyes meet Luke's once more. They are blue and sincere, the prettiest eyes Clary had ever seen.

The ship gives a sudden lurch, signaling that it has successfully commenced into hyper speed. Clearing her throat, Clary looks away staring at her hands. The small droid from before lets out a short beep, gaining Clary's attention. She glances at him and rolls her eyes, laughing under her breath.

"He's a cute one," Clary comments. She glances back at Luke. Blinking, the blond nods, laughing slightly.

"Oh, yeah. His name is R2-D2."

R2 bleeps once again, sounding hyper as he rolls back and forth excitedly. Clary laughs again.

"He's got a personality."

Spending a few moments watching the two droids that had joined them on the journey (Clary learned the other to be named C-3P0, who enjoys talking and boasting about he can speak around 6 million different languages— _fluent in both_ , might he add) as Luke unbuckles his seatbelt, rising to his feet. Clary watches him thoughtfully as he retrieves the lightsaber the old man had used back at the tavern; tossing a small seeker robot towards him, Luke practices around, attempting to slice at the small droid as it floats around, beeping.

Glancing back at the older man, Clary gives a polite smile. "Clary," she introduces, holding out her hand. The old man glances at her, watching her for a moment before a kind smile appears on his face. He shakes her hand.

"Ben."

"Is that lightsaber yours, Ben?" Clary asks, nodding to Luke as he jumps around, growing agitated with the seeker droid as it continues to beep, taunting him. He slashes around recklessly, missing every time. Ben nods.

"It was, but now it belongs to Luke." Clary glances back at him in time to see his expression falter, paling in the face.

"Are you all right?" Clary asks. Luke stops slashing around with his lightsaber as he starts towards Ben.

"What's wrong?"

Ben glances up, shaking his head. "I felt…a great disturbance in the Force…It's as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced." He rubs his forehead tiredly. "I fear something terrible has happened." Seeming to drift off in a trance, his gaze fixes on Luke. "You'd better get on with your exercises."

As Luke turns, Han appears from the cockpit, grinning.

"Well, you can forget about your troubles with those Imperial slugs—I told you we'd outrun 'em."

Clary give a small smile but feels haunted by Ben's words. Luke doesn't reply as he continues to slash at the small seeker bot as it soars back and forth. Han's eyes narrow as he leans against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Well, don't everyone thank me at once," he scoffs. His gaze travels to the table farther left, where C-3P0, R2-D2 and Chewbacca sit, engrossed in a game where three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chessboard. Clary smiles at the group, watching as Chewbacca whimpers in annoyance.

Han lets out a sigh, gaining her attention, however, as he starts back to the cockpit. "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan in about…0-200 hours." He meets Clary's gaze and gives her a quick wink before disappearing into the cockpit once again. Clary's attention travels back to Chewbacca and the two robots sitting around him, looking pleased with himself. C-3P0 nods to R2-D2.

"Now be careful, R2."

Not listening to his friend, R2 immediately reaches up and taps the computer sitting at the edge of the table with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. Clary watches a frown appears on Chewbacca's face as he begins to howl in anger at the tiny robot.

"He made a fair move!" 3P0 retorts, defending his small friend. "Screaming about it won't help you."

"Let him have it," Clary interrupts, nodding to Chewbacca. "It's not smart to upset a Wookie."

Chewbacca continues to roar in frustration as 3P0 turns to face Clary. "But, miss, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

Clary laughs loudly. She notices Luke glancing her way, lowering his lightsaber, as Han calls from the cockpit:

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose!"

C-3P0 appears to have a blatant look of shock (or as close to shock as a droid can get), as he glances back at Clary, as if waiting for her to confirm it. She shrugs, gesturing to the riled up Wookie.

"The only reason why he's not ripping you two apart right now is because he favors me and doesn't want me to see his bad side." She smiles as Chewbacca meets her gaze, whining loudly. "Oh, don't deny it Chewie, you know you love me more than Han." She glances to her left to see Luke still staring at her thoughtfully.

"That's a lie and you know it," Han states, gaining both their attention. He nods to the game as Chewbacca angrily throws the pieces to the floor, in a middle of a fit. "See, he's already starting his tantrum."

"That's because you walked in, Han."

Clary hears Luke laugh at her reply and she glances back at him, smiling slightly. She feels her cheeks warm again when his gaze locks with hers once more before the seeker droid buzzes in front of him, gaining his attention once more. He raises his lightsaber, watching the droid with concentrated eyes.

"I suggest a new strategy, R2," C-3P0 is saying, raising his arms to Chewbacca. "Let the Wookie win."

R2 bleeps back, sounding exasperated as it whirls its head. The humming of the lightsaber seems to buzz within the room as Clary glances back at Luke. She notices Han leaning against the doorway of the cockpit once again, watching the young boy with an amused, smug expression.

"Remember," Ben says, "a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

Luke's blue gaze flickers towards him. "You mean it controls your actions?"

Ben shrugs. "Partially. But it also obeys your commands."

Glancing back at the small chrome, baseball-like robot, the seeker hovers slowly at eye level in front of Luke. It floats from one side of him to the other, before making a lightning-swift lunge, stopping a few feet within Luke's face. When the young Skywalker doesn't move the ball backs off, slowly moving behind him, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. The laser hits Luke square in the leg, causing him to tumble over, lightsaber still gripped tightly in his hand. Han laughs loudly as Clary shoots him a pointed look.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid," he states.

As Luke rises to his feet, he meets Han's gaze evenly. "You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

Han snorts. "Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one "all-powerful" force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

Glancing back at Ben, Clary notices a small smile creeping on his face. Han continues, not noticing this: "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." He looks at Clary. "Back me up, why don't you? You're the one who believes in all facts and logic."

Clary bites her lip, uncomfortable with all the attention on her now. She can't seem to tear her gaze away from the lightsaber, though, as she watches the glowing blue light, the hum almost a melodic tune in her head.

"I wouldn't completely call it out…" As her voice trails off, Han scoffs ("Are you even a Solo?" he retorts) and Ben rises to his feet, taking the seeker as it continues to buzz.

"I suggest you try again, Luke," he says. Holding the seeker with one hand, he retrieves a helmet with the other, placing it on the boy's head, covering his eyes. "This time let go of your conscious self and act on instinct."

Luke laughs in disbelief, his hand reaching up to touch the helmet.

"With this blast shield down, I can't even see," he exclaims. "How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you," Ben replies. "Don't trust them."

Han snorts, obviously skeptical about the whole situation as Ben throws the seeker into the air once more. Clary watches, completely interested in the event as Luke swings his lightsaber blindly, missing the seeker as it hits the ground like a rock. The seeker spits out another red laser, hitting Luke from behind. He lets out a painful yell as Clary attempts to hide her giggles as he swings the lightsaber around, attempting to hit the droid.

"Stretch out with your feelings," Ben advises. Luke calms at his words, standing in once place now, seemingly frozen. Clary watches carefully, the seeker making a dive at Luke. Before it can hit hi again, Luke manages to deflect the bolt. The ball ceases fire and moves back to its original spot, hovering in front of the blond.

"You see," Ben smiles, "you can do it."

Han rolls his eyes. "I call it luck."

"I call it the Force," Clary says, glancing his way. Han gives her a look.

"It's luck."

"The Force."

" _Luck_."

" _The Force_."

Ben chuckles, glancing at Clary with smiling eyes. He nods to Han as he says, "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

"Going good against remotes is one thing," Han says, "Going good against the living? That's something else."

Clary remains silent although she can feel his gaze on her—she remembers this lecture Han had given her a while ago. After all, he taught her everything she knows. She _shouldn't_ believe in such things as the Force. But after watching Luke's skirmish with the seeker ball until he finally succumbed to letting the Force guide his actions and win against its lasers, she felt conflicted. She blinks, distracted from her thoughts as a small light flashes on the far side of the control panel. She immediately rises to her feet as Han starts to the cockpit as well.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." He glances back as Chewbacca and Clary follow after him. Passing Luke, she meets his blue eyes. He smiles uncertainly, pressing on the lightsaber as the blue light disappears. Clary nods to him, smiling awkwardly before disappearing past the doorway.

"Never knew you'd have a thing for farm boys," Han says as he takes his seat in the pilot's chair. Clary scoffs.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Han snorts, rolling his eyes as he glances back at his sister. Clary holds his gaze, expression not faltering before he turns and flips a switch on the control panel, the bright light still flashing. Clary sighs, leaning against the wall of the cockpit. There was no use arguing with Han—he was her brother, and he knew her like he knew his own mind. (Vice versa with Clary; it's what happens when you're stuck on a starship with each other for the past several years).

"Stand by Chewie," Han states, "Here we go. Cut in the sublight engines." He pulls a lever on the control panel. Outside the window, stars begin streaking past, decrease in speed, and then stop altogether. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder loudly and violently shake, causing Clary to lose her footing. She stumbles before regaining her balance, glancing out of the window of the cockpit once more. Asteroids begin to race towards them, battering at the sides of the ship.

"What the…?" Han curses as he presses a button. "Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower." He squints around before adding, "Some kind of asteroid collision." He frowns, squinting at the computer screen. "It's not on any of the charts."

Chewbacca barks as he flips off several controls—despite having a temper, he always managed to remain cool and collected in emergencies. Luke stumbles his way into the cockpit, standing beside Clary.

"What's going on?"

Clary frowns, watching the computer screen. She finally sees what Han is talking about. She glances back at Luke.

"Our position is correct…except no Alderaan in sight."

"What do you mean?" Luke questions. He looks at the window of the cockpit into the empty space. "Where is it?"

"That's what Clary's trying to say, kid," Han states. "It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

Suddenly the disturbance Ben was speaking about makes sense to Clary. She stares blankly ahead—what was used to blow up an entire planet? Chills shiver down her spine as she glances at Luke as Ben enters the cockpit while the ship settles down, finally out of the asteroid shower.

"Destroyed," he says, "by the Empire."

"The entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet," Han retorts. "It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've…" His voice trails off as a signal flashes on the control panel, a muffled alarm humming.

"There's another ship coming in," Clary says, squinting at the screen. Her brow creases in confusion as she glances at her brother.

"Maybe they know what happened," Luke suggests. Ben shakes his head.

"It's an Imperial fighter."

Chewbacca barks, sounding concerned. Clary makes her way towards him, only to stumble backwards as a huge explosion bursts against the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. Clary collides into Luke, causing him to back against the wall of the cockpit—Ben remains near the doorway, holding onto it tightly. Clary feels her face flush as Luke grabs a hold of her arm, staring ahead. She follows his gaze as they regain their balance, watching as a tiny finned Imperial ship races past the cockpit window.

"It followed us!" Luke exclaims, starting forward. Ben shakes his head again.

"No, that's a short range fighter." He looks back at Han as he struggles with the control panel.

"There aren't any bases around here," he states. He squints at the Imperial fighter as it continues to zoom around the Falcon. "Where did it come from?"

"It sure is leaving in a hurry," Luke comments. "If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

Clary tries not to comment on how obvious his statement is as she looks at her brother. Chewbacca barks something at Han as he glances his way. Clary remains quiet for a moment, ideas racing through her head before one becomes prominent within her blurred thoughts. She races forward, leaning over her brother as she nods to the Wookie.

"Chewie jam its transmissions."

"It'd be as well to let it go," Ben says. "It's far too out of range."

Clary glances back at him. "Not for long." She reaches forward, pressing a button as the ship zooms over into the vastness of space, racing after the Imperial TIE. The speed of the Falcon slowly gains on the tiny fighter—glancing back at the window, Clary notices a star becoming brighter. She squints, gaze flickering back to the TIE fighter before she realizes it's headed towards the bright star. Ben had made his way over, standing beside Clary.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own."

"It must have gotten lost," Luke comments, standing on the other side of Clary. His arm brushes against hers and Clary feels her face flush as he adds, "Been part of a convoy or something."

Han flicks a switch on the control panel, eyes on the Imperial TIE fighter. "Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us."

The Imperial fighter continues forward, however, causing the bright star to gain better vision on the Falcon; it takes the form as a small moon or planet.

"Look at him," Luke says. "He's headed for that small moon."

Clary squints at the object before them. The longer she stares at it, the more it doesn't look like a moon.

"I think I can get him before he gets there," Han says. "He's almost in range."

As the Falcon pulls closer to the TIE fighter and "moon", Clary's eyes widen at the sight of the so-called planet. She rests her hand on Han's shoulder immediately, squeezing it tightly.

"Han, wait—that's no moon."

Han frowns, glancing at Clary before resting his eyes on the scene before him. Slowly, the dark figure begins to take the shape of a much larger, sphere-like station.

"It's a space station," Ben claims.

Han shakes his head. "It's too big to be a space station."

Clary feels a heavy shadow cloud her thoughts as Luke states her feelings out loud: "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Han, turn around," Clary says.

Han glances at Chewbacca. "You heard her, full reverse! Lock in the auxiliary power." Chewbacca yelps in response as he begins to flick numerous buttons and switches. The Falcon gives a loud shudder as the TIE fighter continues forward towards the enormous battle station. However, the ship doesn't cease as it continues forward slowly.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke asks. Clary feels her heart sink as Han slams his fist against the control panel.

"We're caught in the tractor beam! It's pulling us in."

Luke stares at him. "There's gotta be something you can do!"

"There's nothing I can do about it, kid," Han snaps. "I'm in full power."

"Shut it down," Clary says. Han glances back at her, smirking.

"They're not getting me without a fight," he states, turning back to the control panel. Before he could press any buttons, Ben rests a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"We can't win," he states, "But there are alternatives to fighting."

Clary grins as she looks back at Han who lets out a sigh. As the Falcon continues to be pulled in she glances back at her brother.

"They're going to search the ship," she says. Han nods.

"You know what to do."

Clary gives a quick nod, pushing past Ben and Luke as she jogs out of the cockpit, leading the way to the hallway. She gets on her knees, pulling off the loose tile to two areas. She glances back at Luke and Ben who watch her curiously. Chewbacca appears from the cockpit with Han following close behind.

"Want to come into my secret fortress?" Clary asks, meeting Luke's gaze. He smiles, flushing slightly as Clary climbs into the space. Luke follows after her as Chewbacca climbs in last. Clary reaches up, pulling the tile across their heads as the ship is lowered with a loud clang. When she lowers her hands and turns, she's pressed closely to Luke. She had forgotten how small the smuggling lockers could be. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Clary turns away from Luke, feeling her face warm.

"What do you use these for?" Luke asks, striking a conversation. He lowers himself to sit on the ground. Clary follows after him as Chewbacca sits down with a huff.

"Han and I store what we smuggle in here."

Luke examines her. "You don't seem like a smuggler."

"And you don't seem like a Jedi," Clary retorts. Luke looks down and stares at his hands.

"I'm not, yet. But I will be."

A silence follows and Chewbacca gives Clary a look. She narrows her eyes at the Wookie before looking back at Luke. The lack of space from the large warrior makes her feel pressed against the blond. She clears her throat.

"Sometimes I'll climb down here and sit. And sometimes I'll try to remember the different places Han, Chewie and I have been to and draw them." She reaches forward, nodding to Chewie as he mumbles, turning to retrieve the small black journal. Taking it, Clary flips it open, shifting through the different papers. Luke stares at it, eyes wide. "Sometimes I'll draw the galaxy, too, if I feel like it," Clary comments, stopping on her latest drawing. It was a mix of colors, and most likely her favorite; it was the starry universe she had seen two nights ago, sitting in the co-pilot seat with Han taking a quick snooze. She was quite proud of her designs. Smiling at it, she remembers the peace and serenity she felt while hiding away in the lockers, unknown to Han that she spent most of her time down there instead of helping organize other things.

"Beautiful." Clary feels Luke's eyes on her and she smiles slightly, feeling herself blush as she closes the journal.

"They're nothing, really, just a bunch of sketches." A silence follows as Chewbacca mumbles a yelp, holding out his paw. Clary hands him the journal as he flips through it, nodding. He barks with content as he reveals the sketch of himself—it was one of Clary's first entries. She grins, shaking her head as a laugh escapes her. She looks back at Luke. "As you can see, I'm quite the great artist—realistic, too."

Luke laughs, glancing at the drawing; Clary can recall the first time she drew it. During a smuggling mission, Han had retrieved several items, including the journal. Clary was around eight at the time and had stolen it off the items and drew the first thing that came to mind: her favorite Wookie warrior, Chewie.

"On Tatooine, just before the two suns would vanish into night, I would watch them," Luke says after a moment of silence. "Right when they were close enough and look out. I'd just spend time thinking."

Clary nods—she can recall doing such things while staring at the black and ever-continuing universe, with bright stars to dot its horizon.

"How'd you meet Ben?" she asks. "Is he your grandfather?"

Luke laughs, shaking his head. "No…he's, uh, someone I knew a while back. The two droids—R2 and 3P0—were sold to my uncle and he sent me to clean them up. Turns out the R2-D2 unit had some plans to a spaceship and a message played by this really beautiful girl asking for Obi-Wan Kenobi's help."

Clary nods to show she's been listening but she feels her heart sink. She was hoping he was speaking of her when he called her beautiful, but it was obviously her drawings. She tries to push her feelings aside as Chewbacca tucks the journal away in its corner again, listening to Luke's story as well.

"It turns out old Ben was Obi-Wan and she told him to bring the plans to Alderaan. And that's how we ended up here." Clary meets his gaze as he gives a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Where is your uncle?" Clary asks. "Why isn't he with you?"

Luke glances at his hands once again. "He's dead. Along with my aunt."

Clary looks away, eyes downcast. "Oh, I'm sorry…" Her voice trails off as she realizes his parents must be dead too if he's been living with his aunt and uncle. An awkward silence seems to follow as Chewbacca whimpers something, glancing Luke's way.

"What about you?" Clary glances at him.

"What about me?"

"Uh, your family…why you're smuggling…" Luke's voice trails off as he looks at Clary sheepishly. A small smile crosses Clary's face as she shrugs, leaning against the wall of the locker.

"What's there to tell? I travel with my brother and Chewie through hyperspace, smuggling goods to make sure we don't get killed."

"What about your parents?"

"My father died when I was really young—I barely remember him."

Luke nods slowly. "And…your mother?"

Clary glances at her hands. Chewbacca emits a noise that sounds sympathetic as he watches the girl, all-knowing of the story of her non-existent mother.

"I don't have one," she says. "I mean, biologically, yeah, I did. But physically? Mentally? She never existed. I have no memories of her taking care of me…Han won't tell me anything—I doubt he knows, either."

"I'm sorry—" Luke is cut off from his empathetic apology as the ramp of the starship is opened. Clary feels her heart rate accelerate as she immediately grabs onto the closest thing near her for comfort: Luke's hand. She regrets her reflex but Luke doesn't pull away, and instead, squeezes her hand reassuringly as the sound of Stormtroopers and other soldiers running up and down the ship echo in their ears. Clary tries to breath as little as possible as the footsteps bang against the tiles. She feels her mind racing yet her pulse slows down—Luke's grip is strong yet comforting. She glances at him to see that he's staring up at the tiles, eyes narrowed. Counting in her head, Clary glances back at Chewbacca who watches the two in silence. She holds out her hand for the Wookie and he reaches forward, his paw large. Clary grips onto his furry outstretched arm, making sure to avoid his long claws as the soldiers finally stop searching the ship, standing right above them.

"There's no one here!" shouts one of them. The last of the troopers run through the hallway, heading for the ramp as they exit the starship. Clary lets out a sigh as silence follows their departure, signaling that it was save to reveal themselves. Rising to her feet, Clary listens as the muffled sounds of an officer giving orders finally fade as they leave the Falcon alone. Reaching up, Clary pushes the loose tile away, hauling herself up as she stands. Han and Ben stick their heads out of the other two lockers before hauling themselves up as well.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments."

"Use 'em for smuggling," Han replies.

"I never thought we'd be smuggling ourselves in them," Clary jokes. Han meets her gaze, forcing a laugh before looking around the ship.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters. "Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beams."

Ben smiles. "Leave that to me." He starts towards the ramp as Han shakes his head after him.

"Damn fool," he exclaims. Ben glances back at him.

"Who's the more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?"

Clary smirks, glancing at Han who shakes his head, muttering under his breath. Chewbacca barks in amusement as Clary reaches forward, patting his back. Glancing back at the ramp as Han gathered his blaster, tossing the other to Clary, she stares blankly ahead.

It was time to conquer the Death Star.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Shifting back and forth on her heels, Clary glances ahead at her brother, clad in the white armor of a Stormtrooper. She's amazed they managed to trick the soldiers so easily, yet her heart feels heavy at the thought of the lives that were wasted. However, she knows that if she voices these opinions out loud, Han will find a way to get her black to planet Corellia and out of his sight for good. Clary swallows nervously, gripping on tighter to her blaster as she slowly peers past the ramp as the gantry officer enters the room—before he has the chance to register what is happening, Chewbacca approaches him, and with a howl that makes Clary's spine chill, flattens the officer with a single blow to the head. He collapses to the ground in silence, and the soldiers who had followed him in his aid reach for their own weapons, but before they even have the chance to aim, Han blasts them with ease. As Chewbacca barks something his way, Clary jogs down the ramp followed by Ben, R2-D2 and C-3P0 at Luke's wave of hand and they enter the control room, going unnoticed.

"You know," Luke says, removing his Stormtrooper helmet, "between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here."

Han scoffs. "Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

Clary remains silent, watching her brother carefully. She feels worried for him—he is reckless and ambitious, and Clary knows that will put not only him in danger, but the rest of the group as well. She immediately feels guilty for thinking such a thing about Han—he's her brother, she should only care about him and no one else (along with Chewbacca of course). She feels attached to the new strangers, though, and glancing back at Luke, who meets her gaze with those glittering blue eyes that makes her heart race, Clary worries for them as well.

"Clary?" She barely registers Luke is speaking to her until he nods at her. She blinks, out of her thoughts, yet she feels her pulse throbbing as his blue eyes look into hers. Her brow creases momentarily until she realizes what he's asking—does she agree with him, or her brother.

She tears her gaze away from Luke's, unable to look into his eyes any longer as she says, "Shoot first, think later." The response is almost mechanical, as if all her life she was trained to say such a thing. She had been (well, taught such a thing), but now, in this moment, Clary feels sympathy for the dead lying in the control room. She tries to avoid looking at them as she glances up, meeting her brother's gaze. He's watching her carefully, jaw clenched, yet he doesn't say anything or question her further. He doesn't have to. It's almost as if they share the same mind, anyway—he already knows about the epiphany that's running through Clary's head.

She's smuggled her whole life—Clary doesn't understand why she doubts her thoughts now. She blames the strangers who aren't so strange to her anymore; ever since she had set eyes on that glowing lightsaber in Mos Eisley, she feels changed. She doesn't feel the same anymore, and it frightens her. Not many things frighten Clary, but in this moment, she realizes many things frighten her—the almost familiar hum of the radiant Jedi weapon, Han's impending fate with Jabba the Hutt, standing in the control room of the Imperial Death Star and Luke's eyes. She stares at her feet as she listens to C-3P0 reporting to the others that him and R2-D2 had found the computer outlet. Yes, Luke's eyes frighten her the most.

She looks up when she feels a hand resting on her shoulder. She looks up to meet Han's gaze. He doesn't say anything. He only lets his dark eyes search his younger sister's face for a moment. He doesn't have to say anything. He understands.

Ben is typing away on the computer, feeding information into the control system, gaining Clary's attention. She tears her gaze away from Han and when her eyes land on the screen of the computer, a map of the city appears on its monitor. Ben inspects it carefully, brow creased. Clary squints at it as well as C-3P0 and R2-D2 continue to look over the rest of the control panel; R2 lets out a loud, continuous whistle as he gains the attention of everyone in the control room. Ben glances at the droid before nodding, giving him permission.

"Plug in," he says, and R2 lets out his claw-like arm into the plug resting near the control panel. Glancing at the others, Ben quickly explains, "He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

Clary looks up and sees Luke standing farther from the group, leaning against the wall of the control room. He isn't looking at her (much to Clary's relief, she doesn't know if she can handle another glimpse of his deep blue eyes), but instead, at the control panel. His brow is creased and he appears concerned as he watches the small droid obtain Imperial information. He runs a hand through his hair subconsciously and he stands a little straighter. He is confident and sincere, Clary realizes. She suddenly remembers the conversation they shared hiding in the smuggling lockers of the Falcon and her heart feels heavy one again. She's barely known him for a day, yet she feels as if she knows who he is. The empathy they had shared in that tiny, confined spot, from the emptiness of lack of parents, rushes through her, flushing her face and her heart doesn't stop racing. Luke looks up, as if noticing she is staring at him, and holds her gaze momentarily—Clary feels her body tense and her chest stings, as if her heart has stopped pounding altogether, yet her mind doesn't stop thinking. He takes a moment looking at her as R2 continues beeping, but despite the company of Han, Ben and C-3P0 as well, Clary feels as if she and Luke are the only ones in the room. His eyes are gentle, glittering and sincere and a rush of relief rushes through Clary when he finally looks away. She doesn't, however, and can't help but watch him a little longer—her mind doesn't stop racing and she feels her pulse accelerate once again; he is different from the others, Clary realizes, from the way he stands. It isn't like Han, or even Ben. He is different and sincere and detached, as if he is having his own battle with his mind.

Clary feels sad looking at him. She's never felt sad looking at another person—with Han she is laughing, with Chewbacca she is content, with old Ben she is interested, and with the two droids she is happy, but with Luke? She is sad and the feelings race through her mind, confusing her. Her mind is never empty—Clary never stops thinking, and with Luke near her—with Luke's eyes boring into her—she feels as if she'll never stop thinking again. Only a few moments have passed but it feels like forever; a century.

Han shakes Clary's shoulder, disrupting her thoughts and she tears her gaze away from Luke. She knows it's Han from his touch—strong and protective, just like he is. He meets her gaze evenly. Before he has the chance to say anything, R2-D2 lets out a beep, a sharp noise in the heavy silence that had weighed down in the room.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here," C-3P0 translates. "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

Clary glances at the monitor, along with everyone else, but before she even has the chance to read the information running across the screen, C-3P0 is reading everything out loud:

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations," he says. "A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Ben nods slowly, studying the data on the monitor. He finally stands straighter, looking back at the rest of the group.

"I don't think you boys can help," he says, nodding to the group. His gaze flickers to Clary who opens her mouth to say something as he adds with a warm smile, "Nor you, Clary, though if I did need assistance, you would have been my first choice."

Clary is confused by his words—they seem to hold more meaning than he intends. He holds her gaze for a moment, the same look on his face that has always been there when he meets the young girl's gaze, before he turns, looking at the group as a whole, now. "I must go alone."

Clary hears Han sigh from beside her, nearly sounding relieved that he doesn't have to inspect the Death Star any further. "Whatever you say," he mutters. Clary doesn't realize he still has his hand on her shoulder until he removes it, adding, "I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already."

Luke, however, doesn't share his thoughts as he steps forward, nodding to Ben. "I want to go with you."

"Be patient, Luke," Ben replies, meeting the young boy's eager eyes. "Stay and watch over the droids."

Luke's expression falters as his gaze lands on Han. "But he can—"

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan," Ben interrupts. Although his eyes remain kind his voice is stern as he continues, not meeting Luke's gaze, "Your destiny lies along a different path than mine."

There is a strain of sadness in his voice at those words—Clary can hear it. It's faint but there. She watches the old man carefully as he makes his way to the button on the side of the wall near the door they had come through, pressing it. The doors open at ease as Ben adjusts the lightsaber hanging on his belt, then silently steps out of the command office, still not meeting the gazes of the group watching his departure. Chewbacca barks a comment Clary would have agreed with if she didn't feel concerned for the sadness residing in the old man.

"Boy, you said it Chewie," Han mutters, agreeing with the Wookie warrior. Clary refrains from rolling her eyes as she turns her gaze away from the doors as they close as quickly as they had opened. Han is watching Luke as he says, "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

His reference to Ben agitates Clary in a way. She doesn't understand the respect she shares for the man she doesn't even know (and probably never will), as Luke is quick to his defense.

"Ben is a great man."

Han scoffs, shaking his head. "Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."

"Han…" Clary sighs, not knowing what else to say. He glances up, meeting her gaze. Luke doesn't look her way, however, as he leans against the control panel.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas," he mutters.

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up," Han retorts, taking a seat at one of the chairs in front of the monitor of the control panel. He kicks his feet up, resting them on the edge as Luke stands upright, eyes narrowed as he glares angrily.

"Who do you think—" He's interrupted as R2-D2 lets out a loud whistle, beeping loudly as he rolls back and forth, bumping into the wall, claw still inputted in the outlet, creating a clamor. Gaining everyone's attention, Han lowers his feet, watching the droid with an unreadable expression as Luke makes his way towards the small robot. "Hey, what is it?"

C-3P0 stands beside Clary, glancing at R2. "I'm afraid I'm not quire sure, sir. He says ' _I found her_ ', and keeps repeating ' _she's here_ '."

Clary's brow creases as Luke glances at the bronze droid.

"Well…who has he found?"

R2 whistles frantically in reply. Clary glances back at C-3P0 as he translates:

"Princess Leia."

The name sounds vaguely familiar to Clary, but she doesn't have time to remember who exactly Princess Leia is as Luke steps away from the small droid.

"The princess?" he repeats. "She's here?"

"Princess?" Han frowns, rising to his feet as he gives Luke a pointed look. "What's going on?"

"Level five," C-3P0 says, translating what R2 is beeping. "Detention block A A-twenty three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

A chill rushes down Clary's spine at the mention of the princess being terminated (innocent or not, Clary knows she won't be able to live with herself if she lets the princess die, knowing that she could have done something to prevent it; she still blames Ben and Luke for her sudden empathy for strangers). Luke shares her concern, however, as his blue gaze flickers from the group standing around him.

"We've got to do something," he exclaims. Han stares at him, baffled.

"What are you talking about?"

"The droid belongs to her," Luke explains quickly, gesturing to R2-D2. "She's the one in the message…we've got to help her."

Han scoffs, interrupting Luke's hurried frenzy. He stops from his attempts to run to the door, meeting Han's gaze as he approaches the young boy. "Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here."

"But he didn't _know_ she was here," Luke says. Han opens his mouth to retort, but Luke interrupts him before he has the chance: "Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Han says defiantly. "And neither is Clary," he adds when he sees Luke's blue gaze flicker towards her. "You're not putting my baby sister in danger for some Princess."

"They're going to execute her," Luke presses. "Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?"

Clary finds a small smile tugging at the ends of her lips as she glances at her brother. He's lost for words for once as he meets Luke's gaze evenly. He finally finds his voice as he rolls his eyes, looking away from the young boy's glittering eyes.

"Marching into the detention area is _not_ what I had in mind."

"But they're going to kill her!"

Luke's compassion to save a girl he doesn't even know moves Clary, needless to say. He is as sincere as she's always seen him yet Han doesn't share his passion as he meets his gaze evenly.

"Better her than me," he replies. Before Luke can protest, he adds sharply, "Better her than my sister."

Luke pauses for a moment, as if Han's words had stunned him. He glances back at Clary, watching her for a moment, before he says, "She's rich."

Chewbacca lets out a growl. Clary glances the Wookie's way before meeting Luke's gaze once more. His expression is unreadable as he stares into Clary's eyes. She finds herself lost for words as her mind races: she knows it's selfish, but all she can think about is how if the Princess is as rich as she thinks she is, she could save her brother's life.

Han also seems enticed by this newfound information as he watches Luke carefully. "Rich?"

Luke tears his gaze away from Clary as he nods. "Yes. Rich, powerful!" Before Han has the chance to question any further he adds quickly, "If you were to rescue her, the reward would be…" His voice trails off and Han looks at him expectantly.

"What?"

Luke shrugs. Clary wonders if he's exaggerating, but she pushes the thought aside—the hungry eager she feels to save her brother is the one prominent thought in her mind as she watches the blond. "Well, more wealth than you can imagine."

"I don't know," Han says, "I can imagine quite a bit!"

"Han," Clary says. It's the second time she's spoken this entire time they've been in the command room. Luke glances back at the sound of her voice but she ignores him as she steps forward, facing her brother. "We have to save her."

"Clary—"

"Han, _please_." She looks at him with desperate, pleading eyes. "Saving her life will save yours. We have to help her."

Han meets her gaze for a moment. She knows he knows what she's thinking. His silence is almost an impending doom, and for once, Clary wishes he weren't as stubborn as he always is. After what seems like an eternity, he looks back at Luke, sighing exasperatedly. "All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this."

Luke nods quickly as Chewbacca grunts his opinion. Clary ignores his discomfort at the thought as she grabs Han's hands, squeezing them tightly, her blaster dangling from her waist.

"I'm coming with you."

Han is baffled. "What? No way."

"Han—"

"I said no, Clary. You're staying here, where you'll be safe."

Clary narrows her eyes. "What makes you think staying here will be any safer? More soldiers will realize what's happened sooner or later and I doubt that this door doesn't only open from the inside—"

"Oh dear!" C-3P0 exclaims, becoming overwhelmed from worry. R2-D2 beeps his concerns as well but Clary ignores them as she squeezes Han's hands even tighter, causing him to tear his gaze away from the droids and meet Clary's determined eyes once more.

"Please, Han, I'm not going to be separated from you again." She tries to push away the memories that threaten to wash over her as she adds with a small smile, "Besides, you know what a great shot I am."

Han hesitates and Clary knows he'll agree eventually. His gaze flickers to Luke, but the young blond doesn't say anything as he watches the two siblings in silence. He finally lets out a sigh that expresses his agreement and the smile that is on Clary's face deepens into a grin as he looks at Luke once again.

"What's your plan?"

Luke hesitates, as if he didn't expect Han to agree so quickly, before he glances at the control panel. He nods to C-3P0, who was standing the closest to it. "3P0, hand me those binders there, will you?"

The robot obeys his command and tosses the cuffs to the boy. He starts towards Chewbacca with the electronic binders. "Okay," he says, getting closer to the Wookie, "I'm just going to put these on you—k"

Before he even has the chance to get any closer, Chewbacca lets out a horrified snarl, startling the boy. Before Luke has the chance to move, Clary rushes to the scene, taking the electronic cuffs out of his hands.

"I'll do it." Her hands brush against his and Clary tries to ignore her racing pulse as she turns to face the Wookie. He lets out a concerned yelp and Clary gives him a look. "C'mon, Chewie, I think I know what he has in mind."

Chewbacca gives her a worried, frightened look, yet holds out his paws, allowing the young girl to bind him with the cuffs. She feels upset at the thought of using Chewie like this, and fears that the plan could go haywire, but she pushes away her negative thoughts as she turns to face Han. She nods at him and starts to the door, but is stopped as Luke states:

"You're not wearing a uniform."

She hesitates, glancing down at her attire. Biting her lip, she glances back at Han who meets her gaze evenly. She wills that he won't snap at her saying that she can't leave after all, and watches as his gaze flickers to the Stormtrooper lying dead on the floor near the door. Clary feels cold as she stares at the deceased soldier, then glances back at Han, knowing exactly what he's thinking.

"For now," Clary says, looking back at Luke. She turns away from her brother before he can say anything as she kneels beside the body, setting her blaster beside her. She swallows, her heart pounding rapidly as she reaches forward, pulling the helmet off slowly—the soldier appears to be a few years younger than Han and Clary feels sick to her stomach. Her head echoes the pounding in her chest and she feels a pressure against her skull and she nearly stumbles backwards. Nausea seems to overtake her and Han is immediately by her side, kneeling next to her.

"Clary, you don't have to—"

"No," Clary's voice is shaky and she clears her throat, meeting her brother's gaze evenly. "I'm coming with you. I can do this."

Han doesn't answer. He watches his sister, obviously concerned, as she reaches forward. The body doesn't even smell of decay yet—he was only killed, at the most, thirty minutes ago—but Clary's stomach turns and her hand shakes. She feels pity for the man she doesn't know and her concern is overpowering, making her sick. Han takes her hand, holding it tightly, his grip strong and protective. Clary looks away, eyes downcast as Han reaches forward, removing the suit. She rises to her feet, legs numb, and spots a golden chain hanging around the man's neck. He wears dark clothing and Clary wonders if he had a family. Her mind continues to race with the different possibilities of the man's past and she doesn't notice Luke is staring at her and Chewbacca as whimpering his concerns. She looks up as Chewbacca rests his furry paw on her shoulder. She glances back at him, smiling as she reaches up, squeezing his paw reassuringly.

"I'm okay, Chewie."

"Are you sure?" Luke meets her gaze evenly with glittering blue eyes. Clary's smile disappears and hesitates. She glances back at the man as Han gathers the rest of his attire before looking at Luke once again.

"I always am."

Luke doesn't say anything as Clary looks away. She feels his eyes watching her as she approaches Han—he helps slip the heavy armor on her shoulders and Clary feels sicker than ever. After she has fastened the rest of the attire she tries to stomach the sick that is threatening to spill out of her and her head is pounding. She feels dizzy from the pressure that throbs against the back of her head and pushes it aside as she bends down, picking up her blaster. She turns to face Han once more. He's holding the Stormtrooper helmet and he's watching Clary with the same concern as ever. He doesn't say anything, though, as he holds out the white headgear. Clary takes it, nodding back to the others.

"Let's go."

Before she can make it to the door, though, she hears C-3P0 call out hurriedly: "Wait, Master Luke, sir!" Luke stops, standing beside Clary as he glances back at the bronze droid. He gestures to himself and R2-D2 as he continues, "Pardon me for asking, but…ah…what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door," Luke suggests. He turns to the door, slamming the button as it opens. He's the first one out of the room, slipping on his helmet. Han glances back at the droids, nodding in agreement.

"And hope that they don't have any blasters," he adds. Chewbacca follows after him, yelping at Clary to hurry. She nods and the Wookie disappears after Han. She looks back at the droids as C-3P0 shakes his head, muttering as he complains:

"That isn't very reassuring…"

Clary smiles as she nods to the droid.

"We'll see you soon, okay?" The droid looks up, meeting her gaze as he nods.

"Oh yes, of course. You'd better hurry, Miss Clary, or they'll leave you behind."

Clary smiles as R2 beeps as well. She nods to the droids, slipping past the door just as the metal closes. She glances back over her shoulder. Han, Chewbacca and Luke stand a few feet away from her, already slipping on their headgear. Staring at the door, Clary hopes that her theory of there being two ways to open the door is wrong as she turns, slipping on her helmet and following after her brother as she grabs a hold of Chewbacca's other arm, securing her blaster against her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Clary regrets a lot of things in her life—jumping into a garbage chute of the Imperial space station is definitely one of them. She looks around, the putrid smell of trash stinging her senses as her eyes land on the only door that appears to be an exit. Chewbacca is already banging against the hatchway as Luke clambers his way as well. He inspects it for a moment before attempting to pull it open. When he ends up stumbling backwards Clary's heart sinks as she glances around. She hears a swift noise and Han giving a quick shout before plummeting into the large room, landing in the muck beside her. He shakes his head, lifting his arms as he glances around, nose wrinkling in disgust.

" _Oh_ ," he exclaims, sarcasm dripping off his words as he rises to his feet. "The garbage chute was a _really_ wonderful idea." He glares pointedly at Princess Leia who meets his gaze with a scoff. "What a wonderful smell you've discovered," he comments, nose still wrinkled before his gaze rests on Clary. His gaze softens as he nods towards her. "Are you all right?"

Clary sighs in response—she was fine, of course, but she really wanted to get out of the chute. A bad feeling seems to be creeping on her thoughts as she glances around nervously. She's so engrossed she doesn't notice Han pushing past her, taking out his blaster until he's aiming it at the hatch, causing both Chewbacca and Luke to jump out of the way. Before anyone can react he's firing at it. Clary's pulse accelerates as the laser bolt ricochets wildly around the small metal room. She lets out a short scream, along with Leia, as they duck their heads, trying to avoid the red beam as it bounces off the walls. The beam nearly misses Clary as Han shoves her into the garbage, hiding them from the beam. There's a loud explosion that echoes in the small confinement the group is trapped in, signaling that the laser had hit the ceiling. Slowly, Clary rises to her feet, looking at her attire in disgust as something slimy rolls of her arm. Han is standing beside her and Clary spots Leia rising to her feet as well, a rather grim expression creasing her pretty face.

"Will you forget it?" Luke questions, glaring Han's way. "I already tried it—it's magnetically sealed."

Leia eyes Han's blaster warily. "Put that thing away, you're going to get us killed!"

"Absolutely, Your Worship," Han mutters sarcastically, yet hooks his blaster to the belt of the Stormtrooper uniform as he glances around the room. "Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here."

Clary tries not to argue with her brother—they definitely _did not_ have everything under control before Leia blasted at the vent, providing them an escape route. She weighs the possibilities, though, knowing no matter what they may do, the Stormtroopers would find out where they are sooner or later.

Han seems to know what she's thinking as he voices her opinion out loud: "It's not going to take long for them to figure out what happened to us."

"It could have been worse," Leia points out. Clary glances the Princess' way, but doesn't say anything as she looks back at her brother. He's opening his mouth to retort but something cuts him off. A loud, horrible inhuman moan echoes through the murky depths of the garbage chute, causing Clary's spine to shudder. She exchanges confused and frightened looks with the others and is nearly startled by Chewbacca's terrified howl. She glances the Wookie's way as he stumbles backwards, running towards the hatch. He bangs against it, whining loudly. Han and Luke stand straighter as they draw their blasters. Clary holds onto hers tightly as she scans the area.

"It's worse," Han says, giving Leia a redundant look. Clary's gaze travels down to the murky water Han, Luke and herself are standing in. She blinks, staring with wide eyes, as something seems to slither in the dirty water. Her heart pounds loudly in her chest as she jumps suddenly as the thing swims past her leg, a sick, chilling feeling running up and down her spine.

"There's something alive in here," Luke exclaims. Han looks at him.

"It's just your imagination."

"It just moved past my leg!" Luke objects. He points with his blaster at the water as he adds, "Look, did you see that?"

"What?" Han squints at the water, unable to see a thing. Before Clary has the chance to breathe, the creature hiding within the dark depths of the water manages to latch onto her foot. She jumps up in alarm, colliding into Luke, causing them both to stumble backwards. Clary manages to regain her balance, however, as she and the young blond grip onto each other, steadying themselves. An almost eerie silence follows the loud skirmish and Luke glances at Clary, his sincere blue eyes meeting hers. Clary finds herself unable to say anything until Luke lets out a short cry, being pulled from underneath the garbage and water.

"Luke—!" Clary starts off, but is cut off as Han is by her side immediately, grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Luke?" he calls out, looking around warily. He pushes Clary closer towards Leia and Chewbacca, still glancing around at the water. "Luke!"

The blond resurfaces, gasping for air, thrashing about wildly. Clary spots a membrane-like tentacle wrapped around his throat, nearly choking him. She starts forward but Han stops her, attempting to make his way towards the young boy. Clary glances back as Leia nudges her with a pipe, nodding to Han. She grips onto it, helping to extend the long pipe.

"Luke, grab a hold of this," Leia says.

Luke attempts to reach forward but the tentacle tightens around him, causing him to gasp for breath once again. "Blast it, will you?" he manages to say. "My gun's jammed."

"Where?" Han questions. Before he has the chance to even raise his weapon, Clary is already aiming hers and shoots in the water near Luke. The tentacle recoils for a moment before tightening around Luke once again, pulling him back under the murky water.

"Luke!" Han exclaims. He glances around as Clary drops the metal pipe—it clangs against the garbage but before Clary even has the chance to consider the odds, the walls of the garbage receptacle give a loud shudder, moving forward a couple of inches. Startled, Clary steps back, eyes wide as she examines the room. An almost deathly quiet follows the loud groan and Clary looks up, exchanging a worried look with her brother and Leia. Chewbacca's frightened howls gain Clary's attention and she glances towards the Wookie as he begins to bang against the hatch.

A sudden splash from the corner causes her to divert her attention. From the bubbles in the muck, Luke suddenly bobs to the surface, gasping for breath.

"Grab him!" Clary exclaims, rushing forward. Han beats her to the young boy, however, grabbing him by the shoulders as the creature releases him. Leia stares.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Luke replies, "it just let go of me and disappeared."

Han glances back at Clary. "I've got a very bad feeling about this," he says. Clary opens her mouth to reply but she's cut off as the walls begin to rumble loudly. Instinctively, she steps closer to her brother and he grips onto her tightly. Nearly comforted by his familiarity, Clary's relief dissipates almost immediately as the walls inch forward, gaining speed rapidly.

"The walls are moving!" Luke exclaims. Clary feels her heart race as she looks around. Leia is also glimpsing around in the room, jumping from the different garbage piles as she shifts through them. She looks up when she notices the boys and Chewbacca haven't moved.

"Well, don't just stand there! Try to brace it with something."

Clary stumbles forward as she starts shifting through the trash. She retrieves two metal poles and lifts them up. The walls collide with it, and the metal barely withstands five seconds before bending them in half. They fall to the floor of the garbage chute with a loud splash. While standing in the middle of the garbage room, hope slowly dissipating, Clary wonders what she could have done differently to prevent this situation: perhaps if they didn't recklessly shoot at the Stormtroopers in the detention area the security would never have known they were present. She stares at the floor, mind racing. The only positive thing she can think of at this moment is _at least the creature is gone_.

"Wait a minute!" Luke's voice calls out in the metal room. Clary glances back at him as he retrieves a comlick. Pressing the button he hurriedly says: "3P0! Come in, 3P0!" When no voice answers he adds more urgently, "3P0!"

The walls continue to rumble and a heavy feeling sinks in Clary's chest. She glances towards Princess Leia, who is staring at the floor, a look of concern creasing her brow. The room continues to get smaller and smaller. Clary stands beside her brother, his presence familiar and calming. He glances her way, meeting her gaze. He doesn't have to say anything. He already knows what she's thinking.

Chewbacca is whining near one of the walls, attempting to hold it back with his giant paws. Clary glances back at the Wookie and nearly calls out to him as the room continues to grow smaller. She's pressed against one of the walls, the murky water no longer under her feet but the piles of trash as she sways uncertainly. She glances back at Luke as he's pushing against one of the walls, still attempting to contact the droids. Something about him has changed: he's assertive and determined, glittering eyes narrowed as he continues to yell into the comlick.

"3P0! Come in, 3P0!"

Leia lets out a short cry, gaining Clary's attention. She looks over just in time to see the pretty girl sink further into the trash, losing grip of the pole she had been clinging onto to brace the wall. Han glances at her.

"Get to the top!"

Leia meets his gaze. "I can't."

Clary kneels forward, holding out the pole she had been gripping onto near Leia. The Princess looks up, meeting her gaze before reaching forward. She nearly grasps onto the pole but the width the two girls stand from each other is too far. Clary attempts to slide forward a few inches but lets out a quick shriek as she sinks downwards. She grunts, attempting to kick around with her feet in attempts to loosen herself but her legs are stiff, held in place from the amount of trash in the room.

"Clary," Han says. He outstretches his hand, nodding to his younger sister as he's pressed against the wall. The space in the room is only a few feet apart and Leia lets out a groan as she's pressed tightly against the opposite wall. Clary nods in her direction as she manages to press her palms against the top of the trash pile. She attempts to push herself upwards, but Han doesn't move as he gestures again with his hand.

"Go help Princess Leia," Clary grunts, feeling her body loosen in the garbage pile. As her brother nears in the Princess' direction, she manages to hoist herself full out, gasping with relief. Her moment is ruined quickly, however, as the wall presses against her back, reminding her of the impending doom that awaits the group.

"One thing's for sure," Han is saying as he makes his way closer to Leia. "We're all going to be a lot thinner!"

"Han," Clary says warningly. In another time and moment, she would have been grateful for his bitter humor. Instead she feels dreary as she glances back at Luke. Chewbacca is yelping and barking loudly and Han is yelling at Leia to try and get to the top of the pile again (despite the fact that she had already said she couldn't the first time), but all Clary sees is Luke. His side is pressed against the wall as the rising ooze of the garbage begins to grow taller. Clary feels herself sinking again, and she doesn't try to fight staying on the top as her brother grabs a hold of Leia's hand, the terrified look on the Princess' face slowly calming. Clary remains looking at Luke, however, and he turns to face her, glittering blue eyes meeting hers. He's silent, still gripping on tightly to the comlick, but he lowers his hand, as if giving up on the droids ever answering. He holds her gaze and Clary no longer feels the rush she would have felt before. He doesn't say anything but he doesn't have to; his eyes say it all.

A loud buzzing noise suddenly emits from the comlick, causing Luke to tear his gaze away from the young girl. He presses the button as he calls into it: "3P0!"

He hesitates and Clary holds her breath, waiting for the droids to answer. As the walls press against her body uncomfortably, Clary winces, trying to push away the fact that they could possibly not make it out of the garbage room as she watches Luke impatiently. She hears C-3P0's familiar voice spill from the comlink:

"We've had some problems, sir—"

"Shut up and listen to me," Luke interrupts. "Shut down _all_ garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy?"

Clary lets out a short scream as she feels her leg get pressed tightly against the wall. The trash piles begin to rise as she finds it harder to keep her head above surface, along with the others. She can hear Han yelling and Leia screaming and Luke shouting into the comlick and her mind is racing. It doesn't stop thinking as the walls inch closer and closer together.

Clary wonders if this is where death gets her—in the garbage chute of the Imperial Death Star. Before she has the chance to ponder the thought any further, and as the walls are a few inches a part, they creak to a stop. Clary lets out a loud gasp of relief as she looks around. She exchanges a relieved look with her brother as she looks towards Luke.

"3P0," he says, "we're all right!" As Clary manages to pull herself out of the trash again, followed by Leia, Han and Chewie, she races towards them, hugging them in joyous relief as Luke continues to report, "You did great."

Clary grips on tightly to her brother. She feels nothing but relief and it's all her mind can think of. Luke makes his way past them to the pressure-sensitive hatch, glancing around for a number. He lifts the comlink to his mouth again as he says, "Hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on the unit number…" His voice trails off as he glances at the others. Clary spots a white number printed against one of the walls as she rushes towards the hatch. She grabs a hold of Luke's hand, holding the comlink close as she reports:

"Unit number 326827."

The hatch opens immediately and Clary removes her hand from Luke's. She tries to ignore the fluttering in her chest as she leads the way out of the chute, followed closely behind by Chewbacca, Luke, Leia and Han. A dusty, unused hallway greets them and Clary takes this moment to start removing the Stormtrooper uniform. Han and Luke follow in her actions and the white armor lies in the hallway. Clary fastens the blaster belt over her waist once more and she meets the gaze of Princess Leia. She gives an awkward smile, which Clary returns unsurely before Han walks past her, messing up her hair.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice," he says, shooting Leia a pointed look, "we ought to be able to get out of here."

Leia scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest as she shoves past him. Han glances back at Luke, and the blond gives a small, scratching the back of his head as he meets Clary's gaze. She holds it for a moment before Chewbacca lets out a growl, pointing towards the hatch when Clary's gaze lands on him. She frowns, starting towards him as she peers at the hatch. Before she has the chance to inspect it, the great Wookie warrior lets out a howl, running in the opposite direction, quieting down.

"Where are you going?" Han questions after him but Clary remains peering at the hatch. She frowns, but then jumps back in alarm as the tentacle from before bangs against the doorway, reaching forward. She barely misses getting grabbed and runs into Han, who grabs her by the arm and aims his blaster. Noticing this, Clary hits it out of his hand before he can fire.

"Han, don't—they'll hear!"

Instead of listening, he grabs Clary's blaster from her belt, aiming it at the tentacle as he shoots. The noise of the blast echoes throughout the empty passageway and Clary refrains from hitting her brother harshly on the shoulder. She hears Luke sigh loudly and Leia looks at Han as if he were one of the dumbest people she had ever met.

Han ignores their exasperated stares, however, turning in the direction Chewbacca had run in. "Come back here, you big coward!"

Clary watches as Chewbacca appears from the corner, shaking his head. She sighs.

"Chewie, it's all right."

The Wookie warrior meets her gaze before shaking his head 'no' again. Han starts towards him, warningly: "Chewie, come here—"

Before he can make his way towards the Wookie, Leia has approached him, grabbing a hold of his arm. He immediately jerks from her touch, looking back at the Princess as she meets his gaze sternly.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?"

Han stares at her, dumbfounded by her statement. He manages to regain himself, though, as he sneers, "Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from _one_ person—me!"

Leia scoffs. "It's a wonder you're still alive."

Clary casts the Princess a look, eyes narrowed. Despite the fact Han may be extremely reckless and stubborn, he was still her brother—it was what made him, him, and Clary was not fond of the Princess speaking so lowly to him. Leia starts down the hallway, but stops as she nears Chewbacca.

"Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

Chewbacca gives her a look, highly offended, but moves out of her way as she starts down the hallway. Clary bends down, picking up the blaster she had knocked out of Han's grasp as she watches the Princess continue down the hall. She is _definitely_ not fond of her in the least, but if Luke had been telling the truth back in the control room, she will deal with _anyone_ if it means saving her brother.

Her brother seems to be having second thoughts as well as he glances back at Luke. "No reward is worth this."

Luke gives a small shrug of his shoulders, blue eyes landing on Clary. She meets his gaze before starting after Leia. She hears Han and Luke following after her, along with Chewie, as the Wookie continues whimpering under his breath. Clary speeds up her pace when she sees Leia running down the empty hallway, and stop suddenly as they approach a bay window overlooking the pirateship. Han pushes past Clary as he stares down at the Falcon, grinning at the sight of it.

"There she is," he mutters. Clary peers through the glass to see Stormtroopers milling about the ship. She prays that none of them will conveniently glance up to see them residing up above.

"C-3P0, do you copy?" Luke asks into the comlink.

"For the moment," Clary hears 3P0's voice reply faintly. "Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship."

Luke grins. "We're right above you. Stand by." He pockets the comlink, glancing back at the others. Clary turns to glance out the window—a dozen or so troops continue to move in and out of the pirateship. Clary tries not to worry about what they're doing as Leia brushes past her, nearing Han. She touches his arm, pointing to the Falcon.

"You came in that thing?" As Han nods proudly she smirks. "You're braver than I thought."

Han gives her a dirty look as he turns, leading the way down the hallway. Clary follows after with Chewbacca and Luke trailing behind as they round a corner. Clary feels her heart beat loudly as they're suddenly greeted by twenty Imperial Stormtroopers heading towards them. Both groups stop in their tracks, taken by surprise as they stare at one another. Clary grips her blaster tightly as the head Stormtrooper nods back to the others.

"It's them!" he exclaims. "Blast them!"

Before even giving himself the chance to think, Han is drawing his own blaster and charges to the troops, firing carelessly. Clary is too stunned to speak or even move as she watches her brother knock a Stormtrooper into the air. Chewbacca follows his lead down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper as he roars loudly. Han glances back over his shoulder as Chewbacca helps hold off the group of Stormtroopers.

"Get back to the ship!"

"Where are you going?" Clary exclaims. " _Han_!"

"Come back!" Luke adds but Han has already rounded the corner, following after Chewbacca—either he didn't hear or didn't bother to listen. Clary lets out a loud sigh, worry spiking for her brother. She's tempted to follow after them, but knows it'd be best to get back to the ship; Han can take care of himself, after all.

"He certainly has courage," Leia comments.

"He's a Solo," Clary says, turning to face her. "Of course he does."

Leia holds her gaze for a moment, a look of consideration on her face as Luke shakes his head.

"What good will it do to us if he gets himself killed?" At the thought, Clary feels her heart sink but is pulled out of her thoughts as Luke nods in the opposite direction. "Come on!"

As she and Leia follow after the blond, Clary can tell he's furious. It's obvious by the way he tightly grips onto his weapon and walks with a swift, determined edge. Flashing emits from the bay window, signaling that alarms had gone off in the hangar deck, giving the group a chance to make it to the ship without being caught by any Stormtroopers. As Luke takes the lead, Clary and Leia follow after him quickly. Almost as if she has contradicted her thoughts, a Stormtrooper rounds the corner. Before he can even raise his weapon, Clary has already aimed at his abdomen and he falls to the floor. Leia looks at her.

"Good shot," she comments.

"I know," Clary smirks, stepping over the trooper as she jogs quickly down the hall. She can feel Luke and Leia's gazes on her but she doesn't have the time to think as more Stormtroopers approach. She and Luke fire their blasters wildly, leading the way down the narrow sub-hallway. Several of the troopers manage to not get hit as they race after the three. Clary allows Luke and Leia to pull ahead as she turns, shooting at the enemies—two of them fall to the floor as she runs backwards, glancing over her shoulder ever now and then as she avoids the lasers being shot her way.

Facing forward, Clary follows through the open hatchway only to skid to a halt as Luke grabs a hold of her arm, preventing her from falling over the ledge. Leia is already scanning the area as Luke glances over his shoulder.

"Looks like we took a wrong turn."

Clary tries to refrain from snapping at him as the blasts from the Stormtrooper's guns can be heard echoing down the hallway. Both Clary and Luke aim their blasters, shooting down the advancing troops. Spotting a switch, Clary reaches forward, slamming down on it, causing the hatch door to shut with a loud boom, leaving them barely standing on a small section of the bridge. Laser fire hits the steel door and dread fills the young girl.

"There's no lock," Leia states.

Without giving either Leia or Clary the time to think, Luke raises his weapon, blasting the controls. Smoke emits from the switch and he turns, facing the two.

"That'll hold it for a while," he says. Clary glances back at Leia as she nods.

"Quickly, we've got to get across. Find the control that extends the bridge."

Clary gives her a look as she glances at Luke, who reddens slightly.

"I think I just blasted it."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Clary breathes as the Stormtroopers pound against the opposite side of the door. A drilling noise echoes from the other side and it'll only be a few more moments before they're through.

Before Clary has the chance to glance at any possible way of escape, a laser barely misses her shoulder. She looks up, spotting a Stormtrooper perched on a higher bridge and she lifts her blaster, hitting him square on the arm. He lets out a cry before stumbling forward, plummeting into the abyss. Two other lasers fire near the group and Luke is immediately shooting at the other Stormtroopers. Luke manages to blast one of them and he clutches his chest, backing farther from where he had came. Other troopers move back off the bridge and Luke shoves his blaster to Leia.

"Here, hold this." He then grabs a thin nylon cable from his trooper utility belt, holding onto the grappler hook. Another trooper appears on the bridge overhang and fires in the direction of the trio. Luke dodges the red lasers and Leia steps in front of him, attempting to shoot at the trooper. She misses several times, yet manages to dodge the lasers being shot her way. Clary's jaw clenches as she raises her blaster—her fire barely misses the trooper, grazing him on the shoulder. Before she has the chance to take deadly aim, the hatch gives a loud hiss, signaling that it was opening. Turning, Clary shoots at the feet of the Stormtroopers about to enter from behind. They cry out and step back and she continues to fire at them. Turning, she notices Luke had finished tying the rope, and grabbing his blaster from Leia, shoots at the Stormtrooper on the bridge above. He lets out a short yell as he falls down the shaft and Luke tosses the rope across the gorge—the grappling hook ties around one of the outcropped pipes and Luke tugs on it, to make sure it remains secure. More lasers shoot from the corner of Clary's eyes and she turns, aiming her blaster at the Stormtroopers aiming from up above, preventing them from frying the rope. She looks back at Luke, who has his arm outstretched towards her. Leia is already holding onto his other side and Clary gives him a blatant look.

"What?"

"We have to cross to the other side," Luke says as if it's obvious. "Come on!"

Clary scoffs. "You can carry us both?"

Luke meets her gaze evenly. "I can do a lot of things."

A laser being shot from one of the Stormtroopers from one of the overhanging bridges barely misses the rope and Clary tears her gaze from Luke's glittering eyes. She manages to hit the trooper squarely in the chest and he falls forward with a loud cry, causing his fellow soldiers to back up, not wanting to face his same fate. Clary looks back at Luke.

"Take her and go now while they're gone."

"Clary—"

" _Now_!" Clary turns, aiming her blaster at the bottom of the hatch as lasers shoot from the opening of it. When she glances over her shoulder she sees Luke about to start forward, but is stopped as Leia quickly presses her lips against his. Clary feels her heart drop as Leia gives him a quick smile.

"For luck," she says. Luke is stunned but manages to regain his train of thought as he pushes off the bridge and they swing across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side.

Clary feels anger spike deep within in her but she tries to ignore it as she turns, blasting at the Stormtroopers as the hatch rises. She hears Leia call out to her from the other side of the bridge but she ignores her as she continues to shoot at the troopers—she thanks the stars for her good aim as she backs up as the hatch rises completely, revealing the troopers. She sways, reaching the edge of the bridge before meeting the gazes of the troopers. They hesitate, as if considering whether or not to kill her.

"Clary, hold on!" Luke shouts from the opposite side of the room. Clary glances back at him and when she turns forward, the troopers take aim at her again. She jumps to the side, avoiding their firearm and runs forward, causing them to cease-fire. She pushes past them, running to the other end of the hallway before saluting them. The head trooper exchanges a look with his fellow soldiers before she races forward, pushing past them as she jumps off the edge of the bridge.

Clary's mind is racing but the one thought that stands out clearly is _make it to the other side_. Clary feels as if she's flying, with some sort of force pushing her upwards. She is confused but doesn't doubt her feelings as she feels herself soaring through the air. She turns at the sound of lasers shooting in her direction. She aims her blaster, hitting several of the troopers before grabbing onto the edge of the bridge. Her hand slips and she gasps, eyes widening as she stares down at the abyss below her, almost as if she's been slapped back into reality. Immediately, gentle but strong hands grab onto her and Clary turns, meeting the sincere blue eyes of Luke. He's staring at her with wide eyes as he helps her up. The blasting from other troopers has stopped, as if everyone—including Clary herself—is stunned by what had just occurred.

"How did you do that?" Luke breathes. Clary helps pull herself forward as Leia grabs onto her other side. She feels herself shaking, overwhelmed from what had just done.

"I…" She's lost for words, for once. Clary is usually never lost for words—her mind is always racing and she always has something to say (even if she usually doesn't say it)—but in this moment she feels distraught. _What_ had just happened? She looks over her shoulder again and the Stormtroopers have raised their blasters again, aiming at the group. As Luke helps Clary to her feet and pushes her forward next to Leia, running down the hallway, Clary's mind is racing. There was no way it was possible for her to make the jump. She should have plummeted to her impending doom.

She pushes away her thoughts as she follows after Luke and Leia, as they finally arrive at the main forward bay. She spots Han and Chewbacca, weapons in hand, leaning against the wall as they watch the Stormtroopers make their rounds of the hangar. She hears Chewbacca growl a reply to something Han had said before they both glance back at the sound of their arrival.

"What kept you?" Han asks but is cut off as Clary runs into him, hugging him tightly. She's still shaking and can't push aside her overwhelmed thoughts as they threaten to seep into her head again. She holds on tightly to her brother and he pushes her back, looking her in the eye. "What happened? What's wrong—"

"We ran into some old friends," Leia replies. Clary heaves a heavy breath as she meets Han's gaze once again. He looks into her eyes, searching her expression, as if one little thing were wrong he'd be able to spot it; he does. He opens his mouth, about to press further, but Luke steps forward.

"Is the ship all right?"

Han stands a little straighter, meeting his gaze. "Seems okay, if we can get to it." He shoots Clary a look that basically says ' _tell me everything later_ ' before nodding in the direction of the Falcon. "Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

Clary nods slowly, her overwhelmed state slowly residing as she remembers Ben. She hopes that he's all right and did manage to get rid of the tractor beam before she meets Luke's gaze. He stares at her, as if still amazed by the stunt she had pulled back on the bridge. Clary's gaze flickers towards Leia, who is also watching her curiously, and she turns away, the all-familiar sting aching in her chest. She's distracted from her bitter thoughts as Luke nods to the doors on the opposite side of the hangar.

"Look!"

Clary's eyes widen slightly at the sight: Ben dueling against Darth Vader, old Jedi versus Dark Lord of the Sith. Clary feels her heart race for the safety of Ben, but the older man fights well—he deflects Vader's hits, and she watches with wide eyes. The battle is brilliant to her, the tactics swift and smooth, interesting Clary even further. She's entranced by the glow of the lightsabers, red and blue clashing against one another, the loud hum echoing throughout the hangar. Other Stormtroopers rush towards the battling knights and Clary is pulled out of her trance as Han grabs her arm, nodding towards the ship.

"Now's our chance," he exclaims. "Go!"

Reluctantly, Clary tears her gaze from the battle as she races after Leia towards the Millennium Falcon. Han has already made it towards the ramp, followed by the droids who had managed to appear from their hiding spot, with Chewbacca racing past him. Leia is just about to board as Clary looks over her shoulder in time to see Darth Vader bring his lightsaber down on the old man. Ben reflects it with ease, however, and glances back. He meets Clary's gaze before it flickers towards Luke, resting on him. He then looks back at Vader, a serene look on his face as the Sith Lord brings his weapon down on Ben, cutting him in half. Clary feels her heart drop as chills race down her spine. Ben's cloak falls to the floor, sliced in half, but his body has disappeared. Darth Vader stares at the remains of his clothes, obviously confused.

" _No_!" Luke screams, gaining Clary's attention, along with Vader and the Stormtroopers. They turn at the sound and Clary immediately grabs a hold of his arm, pushing him towards the Falcon. They dodge the lasers being blasted in their direction.

Clary can hear heavy footsteps start towards them and she turns, spotting Darth Vader advancing towards them. He stops as a trooper is shot to the ground. Clary lowers her blaster as Han shouts towards them:

"Come on!"

Luke still seems hesitant as he stares blankly ahead. Clary nudges him forward and Leia reaches forward, grabbing his arm as she tugs him closer to the starship.

"Blast the door!" Han yells. Clary turns, about to fire, but Luke beats her to it. The door control panel bursts and the door slides shut, preventing the last of the troopers and Darth Vader from following. Clary turns, ducking as she races across the ramp, Han following close behind her. He squeezes her shoulder tightly as he makes his way to the cockpit, pulling back the controls. The ship rumbles, a familiar sound, and Clary glances back as Luke finally boards, looking distraught. Clary opens her mouth to say something, but can find no words.

"I hope that old man got the tractor beam out of commission, or this is going to be a real short trip!" Han shouts from his pilot seat. Clary looks up, watching as Leia shoots Luke a concerned look before turning, ducking into the cockpit. The Falcon takes off with a shudder and the droids take a seat. C-3P0 doesn't say anything, for once, and Clary glances back at Luke. He stares ahead, expression blank. Clary feels sad watching him and finds the courage within her to approach him. He doesn't glance up when she sits down beside him and she doesn't expect him to. She stares at the floor, silent for a moment, before lifting her hand, holding onto Luke's tightly. He looks at her now, expression unreadable and Clary meets his gaze. She doesn't say anything and he doesn't either—they don't need to. His touch is gentle yet strong as he grips onto her hand tighter, looking down sadly.

"I can't believe he's gone," he finally mutters after a few moments of silence. R2-D2 beeps a reply and Clary glances the droid's direction.

"There wasn't anything you could have done," Leia says. Clary glances up to see the princess approach them. She smiles, looking at Luke with kind eyes. He meets her gaze evenly and Clary immediately lets go of his hand. The emptiness without his hand pressed against hers feels cold but Clary tries to push away those feelings. She feels Luke glance her way but she ignores that as well as she stares at the floor.

"Clary!" Han exclaims, nodding to his younger sister. She glances up, meeting his gaze as he adds, "We need your help." He nods back to the cockpit. His gaze rests on Luke, noticing his sorrowful expression and adds, "We're not out of this yet."

Rising to her feet, Clary is the first to make it the cockpit. Leia follows behind her as Luke, along with Han, climb into the topside gun ports. Clary pushes past Leia, taking a seat at the pilot's chair as she nods to Chewie. He greets her with a quick bark as he flips a switch nearby.

Clary doesn't say anything as she reaches forward, fastening a headset on. She presses a button, calling into it: "Han, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, lil' sis," Han replies, slightly muffled. She hears him adjust his gear once more before he adds, "Glad these things still work."

Clary doesn't say anything as she glances down at the control panel. She rests her hands on the lever that controls the speed as she glances back up, scanning the universe for any TIE fighters. She can hear their lasers blasting against the Falcon but she can't spot any of their ships. She glances back at Chewbacca as he barks something. Clary lets out a sigh, pulling against the lever and the ship bounces. Chewbacca says something again, this time with a much more defiant yelp and Clary glances back at him.

"What? I don't have an attitude." She frowns as the Wookie gives her a look. "I'm fine, Chewie."

Chewbacca mutters something and Clary scoffs. She can feel Leia watching her carefully but she ignores the princess' stares as she glances at the navi-computer.

Clary glances up at the sound of Chewbacca's warning bark. "Here they come, Han," Clary says into her microphone. She watches as the TIE fighters move closer to the Millennium Falcon, one veering to the left and one to the right. The ship bounces from the lasers being blasted against its sides and Clary struggles to keep it steady. The lights flicker from above the cockpit.

"They're coming in too fast!" Luke reports. Clary exchanges a look with Chewbacca before the Wookie flips a switch. Clary glances up just in time to see a laser bolt hit extremely close to the cockpit. Chewbacca chatters loudly as Clary pulls the lever again, steadying the ship.

"You're pretty good at this," Leia comments. Clary glances back at her before looking forward.

"What? You thought I wouldn't be?"

"No," Leia says, "you can take care of yourself. You're strong."

Clary remains silent, staring blankly ahead. She flips another switch, eyes flickering towards the navi-computer, but for once in her life, her mind nearly feels empty. Almost as quickly as it remained, thoughts are racing through her once again. She can't help but feel upset—she doesn't feel strong in this moment. In fact, she feels extremely vulnerable. She hates the anger that threatens to course through her veins and she slams on one of the buttons of the control panel as another laser beam is fired against the pirateship. The Falcon gives a loud shudder as the lights flicker off altogether.

Clary hates her thoughts. She hates the distraught she feels and she hates the anger, but she doubts it will ever stop. Staring ahead, Clary feels herself thrust forward as a laser bolt streaks into the side of the Falcon, lurching the ship violently. Leia slams against the back of her chair with a grunt and Chewbacca yells, flipping another switch.

Clary knows her feelings won't ever stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching the computer readout the statements of the TIE fighter's presence, Clary glances over at Chewbacca as they flip numerous switches, attempting to manipulate the ship's controls.

"We've lost lateral controls," Clary reports into the microphone.

"Don't worry," Han replies, "she'll hold together."

Clary tries to refrain from commenting on Han's contradicting statement as an enemy laser bolt hits the starship's control panel, causing it to blow out in sparks. Clary jumps back in alarm, eyes wide as Chewbacca lets out a timid growl.

"You hear me, baby?" Clary can hear Han mutter from the headset. "Hold together!"

The moment Clary glances up she sees a TIE fighter ship fly over. Her heart races from the tension she can feel in the small cockpit but it's quickly dissipated as the fighter soars overhead the ship—after a loud explosion, a grin tugs on the ends of Clary's cheeks as she glances towards Chewbacca seated beside her. He makes a comment, acknowledging her glee before glancing out once more. Leia shifts from behind Clary, completely engrossed with the TIE fighters.

"There are still two more of them out there!" she exclaims, attempting to get heard into Clary's microphone. Following Leia's gaze through the ports, Clary spots a TIE fighter moving up towards the starship, firing lasers at accelerating speed. The Falcon gives a shudder but the fighters dive down, managing to avoid the blasts being aimed from Han and Luke. Watching the scene with glittering eyes, Clary attempts to keep her nerves down as Chewbacca continues to manipulate the controls from beside her.

The starship gives a sudden jump as one of the fighters is destroyed in a spectacular explosion; the last TIE fighter continues firing, causing the Falcon to bounce warily. Clary flicks a switch on the panel in front of her, steadying the old starship. She hears the echo of the fighter exploding before she sees the actual blast and the smile stretched across her face widens as Leia jumps up from behind her, leaning forward as she hugs both Clary and Chewbacca.

"We did it!" she exclaims in a voice that makes it harder for Clary to despise her. She smiles, nodding slowly as Leia lets go. Clary sinks back in her chair, staring blankly ahead. Something about the fight was too easy; Clary feels her nerves disappear slowly as she hears C-3P0 call from farther in the ship:

"Help! I think I'm melting!" Before Clary even has the chance to laugh at the bronze droid he adds angrily, "This is all your fault, R2!"

Clary hears R2 beep in response before she turns her head, a faint smile now completely fading as she flips one of the buttons, allowing the ship to continue forward without hesitation. It feels almost peaceful—a little _too_ peaceful for Clary's likings, but she doesn't bother to think further about it. They were safe. And that is all that matters.

She finds herself lost in her mind that she barely recognizes Leia and Chewbacca in the room. She remembers back to the Death Star, the Stormtroopers, Ben's death, and most of all, her jump. Her head hurts just to think about it but Clary can't help but remember it. It isn't possible. She knows it isn't. But she did it. She managed to jump the bridge and barely make it to the other side—if Luke and Leia weren't waiting, she surely would have dropped. But she still _made it_. Worry pounds against Clary's head, causing it to ache as she blinks. She hasn't noticed Han had made it back into the cockpit until he removes his gloves, letting them fall near the controls. They make a loud _thump_! gaining Clary's attention. She glances over her shoulder to meet her brother's smiling eyes.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?" he asks. Clary doesn't answer as she glances to her right. Chewbacca is nowhere to be seen in the cockpit (Clary realizes he must have moved into the aft section to check the damage). Han takes Chewie's empty seat as he nods to Clary, his gaze flickering towards Princess Leia standing near the door. "You know, sometimes I even amaze myself."

"It doesn't sound too hard," Leia says, meeting Han's gaze evenly. Clary refrains from scoffing—because, mind you, it _is_ hard—as the princess continues: "Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

"Easy…you call that easy?" he scoffs.

"They're tracking us!" Leia retorts.

Han rolls his eyes. "Not this ship, sister."

Clary, normally, will agree with her brother. However, in this moment, she finds herself thinking back to Leia's words and the sudden doubt she had felt when all the TIE fighters were finally defeated. They were far away from the Death Star by now, but they obviously wouldn't let them go that easily.

"At least the information in R2 is still intact," Leia says, gaining Clary's attention. She looks up to see the princess giving Han a frustrated look, leaning against the doorframe of the cockpit.

"What's so important?" Clary asks, glancing Leia's way. "What's he carrying?"

"The technical readouts of that battle station," Leia replies as if it's obvious. She gives Han a pointed look as she adds, "I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!"

"It is for me, Your Highness!" Han snaps. Before Leia has a chance to refute him for his rude tone he adds sharply, "Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for _you_ , Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!"

Clary's jaw clenches as she gives her brother a warning look. Of course, she didn't want anything to do with the Rebellion against the Galactic Empire—she and Han had much worse things to deal with, such as the debt hanging over their heads that's threatening to crush them at any second—and being involved this much was the farthest Clary was willing to go. Although she does wish her brother would have gone about it a different way, it's too late to restate his words gently as Clary glances Leia's way. The princess jaw is clenched tight as well as she looks at Han coldly.

"You needn't worry about your reward," she nearly spits, "If money is all you love, then that's what you'll receive!"

She angrily turns, starting out of the cockpit. She hesitates as Luke passes her, entering the cockpit. She nods towards Han before saying, "Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything…or _anyone_." She then storms out, anger nearly flaming off of her in waves. Clary watches her retreating figure with as much passionate rage. She is angered by the Princess' cold words. She's almost tempted to rush after her and talk some sense into the stubborn minded girl, but she glances Han's way as Luke approaches them. Both men are glancing out of the cockpit window, blankly staring into the vastness of space.

"So, what do you think of her, Han?" Luke asks suddenly.

Han glances his way before scoffing. "I'm trying not to, kid."

"Good," Luke mutters under his breath, causing Clary's heart to weigh heavy in her chest. She rises to her feet, causing both Luke and Han to glance her way. She doesn't say anything as she makes her way out of the cockpit. She can hear Han continue with their conversation, but she tunes out their words, not wanting to hear Luke's reply. As she enters the main foyer of the ship, she spots Leia sitting at one of the chairs, staring blankly at the floor. She glances up when Clary enters but looks back down again, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

"You're wrong, you know," Clary says. She hears R2-D2 beep nearby as she approaches the pretty princess. "About Han. He does care."

Leia doesn't say anything. She meets Clary's gaze, though, and tilts her head slightly, as if intrigued to hear her explanation. Clary feels as if she _doesn't_ need to explain—although Han may come off as bold and rash, he's selfless once you truly get to know him, and that's what Clary loves about her brother. She knows him like she knows her own mind. She doesn't feel the need to explain to Leia. She makes her way towards the princess anyway, sitting down beside her. She tries to think of reasons to defend her brother, but her mind is interrupted as Leia turns to face her.

"You're his sister," she says. Clary gives her a pointed look.

"Really? What gave it away? Our scruffy resemblance?"

Leia smiles—it's a small smile, but still real and genuine (Clary feels as if it's familiar, but pushes the thought away)—as her gaze flickers back to the cockpit. Han's laugh can be heard echoing throughout the ship before she says, "I'm sure you know him better than I—"

"Which is why I'm here to tell you why you're wrong," Clary interrupts. Leia meets her gaze evenly as she continues hesitantly, "I don't have a mother and mine and Han's father died when I was barely two so I hardly remember him, either. Han basically raised me—the earliest memory I have of him was when I was five and he was eighteen. We had been smuggling ever since I was three, I believe, and our father was dead so Han had to bring me along since I didn't have anyone else." Clary tears her gaze away from Leia as she continues, "I would have nightmares. I still have them but they're not as frequent as they were when I was younger. They were terrible…absolutely horrifying. Han would always wake me up and tell me to talk about them but I couldn't find any words to describe them. So he'd make me draw them." Clary laughs a little as she adds, glancing at Leia uncertainly, "I was trapped in blackness—everything was completely dark. I felt as if I were engulfed in it. There would always be a heavy feeling on my chest, making it harder to breathe, and there would be a whisper. The more I dreamed the louder it became until finally I realized the voice was trying to say something. It was eerie, though. Not pleasant in the least."

She looks to Leia to see the princess is still listening—in fact she seems engrossed by the story. She meets Clary's gaze and looks down, as if sympathizing with her.

"Han was always there to make me feel better. He would wipe away my tears when I would cry, he would make me laugh even when I didn't feel the need to, he would cheer me up even when I didn't need it and I know him like I know my own mind." Leia looks up, finally meeting Clary's gaze as the girl continues: "He's difficult and rude and brash but he's also a Solo. He's kind and passionate and selfless and he does care. We just…" Clary trails off, realizing where her speech is taking her. Leia nods.

"You just need the money," she finishes, causing Clary's face to flush.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Don't I?" Leia questions. Clary meets her gaze evenly, feeling a fierce anger pinch deep within her.

"My brother needs this money, Princess, so if you'll excuse us for being selfish just this once," she snaps, "maybe you'll realize that we only agreed to give Ben and Luke a ride to Alderaan. We didn't agree to stumbling upon an Imperial space station. We didn't agree to any Rebellion. We agreed to the money. And we need this money," Clary adds when she notices the look on Leia's face. She rises to her feet, causing the princess' gaze to falter slightly. "Han is the only family I've got left. And I will do _whatever_ it takes to make sure he is finally safe."

She walks towards the cockpit, not waiting for Leia's reply. Clary knows she accused the Princess of information she didn't even know of, but she felt the anger pulsing through her veins and throbbing against the temples of her skull that she couldn't help but lash out. She feels angry looking at Princess Leia. She doesn't understand why, but she does. Her mind races and she leans against the doorframe of the cockpit. Han and Luke don't glance back at her presence but she knows they know she's there. A heavy silence follows and not even the beeping of R2 or the draining voice of C-3P0 can be heard as the Falcon soars over the dense jungle of planet Yavin. As she stares out the cockpit window, Clary spots an ancient temple lying shrouded in an eerie mist of the gargantuan trees. As the Falcon nears closer to the temple Luke glances back at Clary. She meets his gaze and he gives her a small smile. It's tender and naïve and Clary forces herself to turn away. Her hear is racing and her thoughts are scrambled and she feels sad looking at Luke.

She's always felt sad looking at him, but now, she finally realizes why. And it frightens her more than anything ever has.


	6. Chapter 6

**S I X**

"You're safe!" exclaims the Commander of the Rebel force. He rushes forward with a wide smile stretched across his face, pulling Leia into a tight hug. Clary watches awkwardly, shifting on her feet as she glances at Han. He's watching the man with narrowed eyes while the other Rebels surround them, smiling pleasantly at the princess.

"We had feared the worst," the Commander continues. He pulls away from Leia, clearing his throat as he straightens himself, standing a little taller, as if composing his actions. He then takes a step back, bowing formally. "When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid you were there…lost along with your father."

Clary glances Leia's way. She feels a sharp pain of sympathy for the princess but Leia shows no sign of disdain. She holds her head high yet her eyes are sad as she nods back at the Commander.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander. The battle station has surely tracked us here." She glances back at Han pointedly before continuing: "It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape." She gestured to R2-D2 who beeps pleasantly, riding towards the Princess. "You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope."

The Commander gives her another sharp, formal nod before glancing at the rest of the Rebel troops who disperse. R2 follows after the Commander to have his information read as Clary glances back at Han. His scowl is still prominent yet he stands as strong as ever, finally glancing back at Clary to meet her gaze.

"We're leaving, aren't we?" she asks. Han's brow doesn't stop creasing as his frown deepens.

"What? You want to stay?"

Clary hesitates. She doesn't understand why, but she glances back at Luke. He had been standing farther off, investigating the Rebel base. He meets Clary's gaze, however, as if knowing she is looking at him. His glittering blue eyes are the last thing Clary wants to look at as he gives her a small smile, sincere and kind. His gaze breaks away as Leia walks past, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Clary feels anger course through her veins and almost as quickly she feels guilt for feeling such a thing. She turns away.

Han seems to have been watching the whole situation. He watches Clary carefully—he knows her mind is racing. He tilts his head slightly as he asks again, "Do you want to stay?"

"Of course not." Clary's reply is quick and bitter as she stares past Han. She feels embarrassed for her anger. She loathes her immaturity. She wishes her mind would just stop thinking for once, but she knows that will never happen. She looks back at Han, who is still watching her with a concerned look. Clary forces a smile, reaching forward as she squeezes Han's hand tightly. "Let's get the money and get out of here."

Han says nothing as he watches Clary carefully, eyes searching her warily. His gaze then flickers back to something behind her. Clary knows he's looking at Luke. He doesn't press her about it; he already knows she doesn't want to talk about it. Clary tries to ignore her feelings again as she releases Han's hand, pushing past him.

She never wanted to run away from a planet as quickly as she did now.

…

Clary stands near the back of the war briefing room beside Han and Chewbacca. Her arms are crossed over her chest as she leans against the doorframe. Leia is seated next to several other senators next to the giant readout that's electronically displayed on the wall beside Dodonna. The room is filled with starpilots, navigators and various other R2-type robots. Clary tries to scan the crowd to find the familiar little droid she had grown to love but he was no where in sight.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet," Dodonna reports. "Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

A rough looking man in his early thirties stands, gaining the crowd's attention. He addresses Dodonna with assertion.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

Han smirks, exchanging a wordless look with Clary.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station," Dodonna replies firmly. The man nods shortly, sitting down, although Clary can tell from his displeased expression he feels wary about the plan. She glances at the sound of a familiar beep emitted from R2-D2 as he turns his head from right to left.

"The approach will not be easy," Dodonna admits.

"You can say that again," Han mutters. Clary glances back at him as he watches Dodonna with a blatant expression. They both managed to tone out his report as Clary watches her brother warily; she wants more than anything to help the Rebels against the Empire, but she knows it'd be best to just leave. After all, they had only agreed to take Luke and Ben to Alderaan. They hadn't expected the other circumstances to arise when they did. Han remains as strong and protective as ever as he watches the meeting with his ever-prominent suspicious and watchful eyes. He notices his sister looking up at him as he nods to her, diverting his gaze from Dodonna. He watches Clary for a moment before smirking, his expression relaxing as he looks out into the crowd. She follows his gaze until it rests on Luke Skywalker, seated next to a younger pilot who had introduced himself as Wedge Antilles when Clary had entered the room. Luke turns away from his conversation with Wedge before meeting Clary's gaze. He holds it for a moment but Clary breaks away, feeling her cheeks warm. She looks at Han accusingly.

He merely smiles back at her. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

Clary's jaw clenches. Her gaze flickers up to Leia, who meets her gaze as well. She nods politely, her smile warm, and Clary turns away from her as well.

"No."

Han opens his mouth to say something but he's interrupted as Dodonna concludes the meeting. "Man your ships!" he orders. "And may the Force be with you!"

The group rises and a loud clamor ensues as everyone rushes for the door. Han, Chewbacca and Clary slip out quickly, heading down the hall. Chewbacca barks something but Clary ignores his comment. Before they can head farther down, footsteps sound loudly from behind. Clary glances over her shoulder to see Princess Leia, who nods to them.

"I suspect you'll be wanting your reward?" She gives Han a pointed look. He turns, meeting her gaze evenly.

"Looks like you're right again, Your Worship," he sneers. Leia holds his gaze for a moment, as if challenging him to change his mind. When Han doesn't say anything else, she lets out an agitated sigh, head held high.

"Very well." She glances at Clary, hesitating, as if hoping she'll change her mind. When she doesn't speak, Leia glances back at Han. "I've already gotten Commander Willard to start gathering it. They should be packing it in the main hangar deck as we speak, along with preparing your ship."

"That's the most helpful you've been this entire trip, Your Highness," Han says. Leia narrows her eyes, obviously offended, but before she has the chance to sharply retort, Han turns his head, nodding to Clary and Chewbacca. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He doesn't wait for them to follow after him as he hurries down the hall, disappearing around the corner. A few other pilots follow after him, but as Clary watches them, she can't spot Luke at all in the crowd. She feels her heart sink but her disappointment is interrupted as Leia clears her throat, gaining her attention. She turns, glancing at her.

"Are you sure you're not saying?"

Clary bites her lip. If she got a bill of currency for every time someone had asked her that, she is certain she'd have enough money to pay off Han's debt.

"No," she finally says. She notices a slight waver of disappointment cross Leia's pretty face.

"He may be your brother, but you can take care of yourself," Leia says. "You're a good shot. We could use you."

"I appreciate that Princess," Clary replies. "Really, I do. But Han is my brother. I have the decision to whether or not I want to stay or go and I want to go."

Leia holds her gaze for a moment before nodding slowly. "I understand."

 _You don't_. Clary bites her lip, forcing a smile as she nods politely. "Thank you. I'll see you, Your Highness." She gives a small bow, unsure of formality, before turning swiftly, running down the hall before Leia can stop her. She follows the rest of the pilots and flight crew as they enter the main hangar deck. Looking down the spaceship hangar, Clary finally spots the Millennium Falcon before Han and Chewbacca. They're standing near the ship, and nearby, small cases are stacked before them. Chewbacca walks down the ramp of the Falcon, grabbing another case as Han leans against the boxes, staring ahead blankly. As Clary approaches him, he meets her gaze. He blinks but doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. Clary understands.

"Having second thoughts?" Clary asks, standing beside him. Han scoffs.

"Hell no." He grabs a case, turning sharply before heading towards the Falcon. Clary watches him as a voice echoes over a loudspeaker, vibrating against the walls of the hangar.

" _All flight troopers, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations."_

Han ignores the statements, returning to the stack of cases before grabbing two others. He meets Clary's gaze, yet says nothing, turning away once more. Clary watches her brother with concerned eyes. Perhaps she isn't the only one feeling regret.

"You're leaving?" Clary feels her heart race at the sound of Luke's voice. She turns, ignoring the flutter in her chest as she meets his gaze. He watches her and his eyes are no longer kind and sincere, but sad and demanding. He waits impatiently for Clary's answer.

"Han has to get this money to Jabba—" Clary starts to explain but she's cut off as Luke sighs.

"Yes, but that's Han. What about you?"

Clary feels stunned. She feels her mind racing and she avoids Luke's gaze. "He's my brother, Luke. I have to go with him. I need to see for myself that he's safe."

"You're running away," Luke says. Clary opens her mouth to retort but Luke beats her to it as he meets her gaze, tone defiant: "We need you here."

"Luke—"

"We got a problem here?" Han asks, interrupting Clary's attempt of defense. He stands beside his sister, watching Luke carefully. Luke's gaze flickers from Clary to rest on Han. He frowns.

"You just got your reward and now you're leaving?"

It's now Han's turn to frown. "I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?"

"You know what's about to happen," Luke retorts, eyes flashing angrily, "What they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you." He glances at Clary as he adds, "They need a good shot like you."

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?" Han questions, interrupting Clary's racing thoughts at Luke's words. "Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide. I'm not going to put my sister at risk."

Luke's jaw clenches. Clary can tell he's still boiling with anger as he nods. "All right, then." He swallows, holding Han's gaze. "Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you do best." He then looks at Clary, blue eyes sharp. They're different than they usually are. They seem to burn into Clary, so many emotions racing through her because of them. She doesn't know what to think but in this moment, she knows one thing; Luke is expecting her to fight back. He's expecting her to agree with him, to convince Han to stay. She holds his gaze evenly. She feels the need to help the Rebels, but Han's life is more important to her than the troops will ever be. At the faltering look in her gaze, Luke scoffs.

"You really are his sister." The scorn and disdain in his voice is evident as he turns. Clary doesn't expect his words to hurt her as much as they do. She stares blankly ahead, feeling her chest tighten. She barely hears Han call after him—"may the Force be with you!"—as she feels her head reeling. She feels vulnerable. Clary hates feeling vulnerable. She had always been proud to be a Solo. She doesn't like how the tone in Luke's voice could change her attitude about that so quickly. She feels ashamed of her feelings and she finally looks up. Han is watching her carefully. He doesn't say anything; he doesn't have to. He understands.

Reaching forward, he rests a reassuring hand on Clary's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Chewbacca growls in response, already heading towards the cases of currency as he and Han continue to load the starship. "What're you lookin' at?" Han questions as Chewbacca mutters his disagreement. "I know what I'm doing."

Clary starts after them, grabbing a case. As she lifts it off the stack, she glances over her shoulder. She spots Luke, who is watching her. His expression is unreadable, yet his blue gaze seems to captivate her, holding her own. She swallows, turning away.

Clary feels sad looking at Luke. She understands why, now, as she helps shove boxes of money into the armored speeder. She only feels sad looking at Luke. And she hates it more than anything.

Leading the way to the Falcon, Clary ducks her way into the ship. The usually familiarity that would greet her felt absent as her guilt seemed to gnaw away at her. She felt confused. Clary usually never feels confused. She glances back at Han, who is the last to enter the Falcon. He flips a switch, causing the ramp to rise, shutting the exit. Clary watches it sadly, heart heavy, and then glances up. Han rests his hand on her shoulder again before pulling her closer, hugging her tightly. Clary is nearly shocked by the gesture—Han showing affection was rare, and it only seemed to grow worse as Clary got older—but she feels warm. She hugs him back as tightly as she can. They understand each other—she knows him like she knows her own mind. She doesn't need anyone else. All she needs is Han, and Chewbacca and the Millennium Falcon. They were her home. They were all she needed. Yet, looking into Luke's eyes, she wants more than just Han and Chewbacca and the Millennium Falcon. She feels selfish and vulnerable and sad from Luke's glittering eyes but at the same time she feels elated and comforted and intrigued all at once. Her mind is racing again. Clary pulls away from Han, her guilt making her head reel. Han watches her for a moment.

He says, "You want to fly this baby out of here?"

Clary shakes her head. "No," she replies. She feels sullen at turning down his request yet lugs her feet towards the cockpit. Chewbacca is already seated in the co-pilot's seat, flipping on the controls to fly the Falcon out of the temple. Han follows after Clary. She stands beside the doorway, watching as Han seats himself down in the pilot seat. He looks back at Clary, obviously concerned. He meets her gaze, holding it for a moment, then nods, turning to face the controls. As the starship rises in the air, Clary's guilt stabs at her sharply and she turns her head away from the window, watching as the planet disappears before her eyes and the Falcon enters space, the dark galaxy surrounding them. Usually, Clary would be grateful for the stars; just her, Han, Chewbacca and the stars—the way it should always be. But instead, Clary feels guilty and angry with herself at the same time. She thinks back to Luke's sad eyes and Leia's disappointed frown. She thinks back to the relief Commander Willard's gaze when he saw Princess Leia was safe and the charming smile of Wedge Antilles when he introduced himself in the meeting room.

Clary starts forward, standing between Chewbacca and Han as she flips a switch. The Falcon gives a shudder as it slowly cedes in its flight. Han glances at her.

"What're you doing—?"

"Turn this ship around, Han." Clary meets his gaze evenly. Han blinks, watching her carefully. Clary inhales deeply as she adds, "Please."

A smirk crosses Han's face as his arms cross over his chest. He nods to Chewbacca. "You heard her, Chewie—put the controls in full reverse." As Chewbacca roars his reply, excitedly flipping the switches, Han glances back at Clary, smiling. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

She meets his gaze, a smile breaking out across her face.

"Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Climbing into the top gun of the Falcon, Clary situates herself so she's in the right position. She reaches forward, pulling her headset on, straightening it. Han's voice blares in her ears.

"You ready, sis?"

"Yep," Clary shifts in her seat, resting her hands on the control of the gun. "Let's do this."

She hears Han laugh loudly before her attention was diverted to the Death Star. She watched through the window, feeling adrenaline rush through her veins as she gains view of the trench; three enemy speeders were following an X-fighter. It had to be Luke. Clary spun around in her seat, aiming the gun as she fired—blasts of light shot from the side of the Falcon, causing the enemy ships to explode.

"Nice shot," Han says into the headset. Clary smiles.

"I know."

Gaze flickering back to the window, Clary watches with tentative eyes as a ship to the left comes in range. She pushes the buttons on the control panel of the gun as she aims, firing. Three of the blasts miss before the fourth one slams into the enemy ship, causing it to plummet into the other one as they flipped, slamming into the trench of the Death Star with a loud explosion. Luke's X-fighter is free to go.

"You're all clear, pretty boy!" Clary exclaims into the headset.

"Let's blow this thing and go home!" Han adds. Clary watches from her window as two shots aim into the small hole of the Death Star. Han quickly spins the Falcon out of the way, flying away from the huge space station. Clary can hear the quick hum of the rebel fighters as they quickly follow after, and the Death Star explodes into a million pieces.

"That was great, kid!" Han cheers through the transmission. Clary is grinning from ear to ear as he continues, "That was one in a million!"

Clary glances out of the window of the gun post; she spots one ship spinning, one if its wings defected. It continues to fly far from the destroyed Death Star, plummeting into the vastness of space. Her smile continues to stretch across her face as the Falcon follows the Rebel ships back to the fourth moon of Yavin. Clary feels a rush of adrenaline once they land, and she quickly climbs out of the port, racing out of the Falcon. Han and Chewbacca had already gotten out and were being greeted by shouts and people surrounding them.

"I knew you'd come back!" Luke exclaims as he escapes a hug from Leia, going towards Han. Han grins widely, hugging Luke tightly. He doesn't notice Clary until after Leia steps forward with her. She grabs a hold of the younger girl's arm, squeezing it affectionately. Luke turns, his blue eyes glittering and bright as he pulls Clary into a tight hug. She laughs, wrapping her arms around him tightly, hugging him back with equal enthusiasm. His grip is gentle yet secure around her. She feels comforted. "I just knew it," she hears him whisper against her ear, making her face flush. She pulls away from Luke, meeting his gaze. His eyes search her and Clary blocks out all other sounds; the only two people in the room are just her and Luke.

She's snapped out of her thoughts as Leia grabs onto Clary's other side, pulling Han in as well.

"We weren't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward, farm boy," Han states. Clary grins as Leia laughs loudly.

"I knew there was more to you two than money."

Clary finds her grin fade as her attention diverts towards Luke's X-wing. A fried R2-D2 is lifted off the back of the fighter and lowered onto the ground. Luke stares at the burned droid with wide eyes.

"Oh, no!" he exclaims, tearing himself away from the hug as he makes his way closer to the droid.

"Oh, my! R2!" calls C-3P0, making his way over as well. He glances down at the fried robot. "Can you hear me? Say something!" Without waiting for an answer, he turns towards the mechanic who had lowered the droid. "You can repair him, can't you?"

The man nods. "We'll get to work on him right away." He nods to two other technicians as they step forward, helping to lower R2 onto a platform. Before they could roll him away, 3P0 follows after them, panicking excessively.

"You _must_ repair him!" C-3P0 shouts. "Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them."

"He'll be all right," Luke reassures. C-3P0 hesitates, as if ready to retort with an anxious reply, but he's interrupted as Clary steps forward. She smiles, grabbing onto the metal-makeshift shoulder of the bronze droid, patting him reassuringly. The droid glances her way before lowering his head, as if finally agreeing with their statements. He walks off, following after the technicians, his worry seeping out of him in rushed words. The mechanics ignore him, however, and they turn a corner, vanishing down a hallway. Clary laughs under her breath, touched by 3P0's compassion and consideration for his smaller droid friend. She feels Luke's eyes on her and she glances his way. He smiles and Clary realizes his smile is most naïve. He holds out his arm, to which the girl took, feeling her face warm. She hears Han cough from behind her and she looks over her shoulder, shooting him a pointed look. She sees Leia is smiling as the girl rushes to her, grabbing Clary's other arm. Han joins after them as Leia grabs his right arm with her free hand; Clary watches with amusement as Han refrains from groaning as the four walk away from the crowd. Clary, now, hears the cheers from the group of Rebels surrounding them and she can feel herself growing overwhelmed. She has never felt like this before. She likes the feeling.

…

Nearly the following day after, a ceremony was held: a celebration, in honor for defeating the Death Star. Clary shifts awkwardly on her feet as she glances at her reflection—her hair was down; she can barely recall the last time she had worn her hair down—and she was in a nice dress, white, similar to that of Leia's. Smoothing her clothes down with her hands, Clary looks up once more. She inhales sharply and exits the room.

Walking down the hall to the Throne room, Clary spots Han and Luke waiting by the doors, Chewbacca standing close behind. Chewbacca is the first to notice Clary's arrival and he lets out a familiar bark. Luke turns from his conversation with Han as all their attention is diverted to the girl. She stands in front of them, awkwardly, as Luke's eyes search her. His expression changes to that of one she can't read and she tears her gaze away from his blue eyes, meeting Han's gaze. He's watching her carefully, a small frown placed on his face.

"What?" Clary gives him a look. She knows what he's going to say.

"I'm just wondering who are you and _what_ have you done with my baby sister." Han smirks as Clary rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. Her brow creases as she gives him a look. "There she is."

"Han—"

"What? You look great, Clary, really—exactly like our father."

Clary feels her face redden. Her gaze flickers to Luke, who is watching the conversation, a small smile creeping on his face from Han's words as Clary shoots Han a glare.

" _Han_ —"

"Hey, he wasn't a bad-looking man, sis. Of course, I got more of the good looks— _ow_!" He cuts off as Clary reaches forward, smacking him harshly on the side of his arm. She gives him a pointed look. Han opens his mouth to retort but Clary raises a finger.

"Han."

"Clary—"

" _Han_."

Han frowns, swallowing his opinion before letting a smile tug at the ends of his lips. He reaches forward with one arm, hugging Clary tightly across her shoulders as Luke stands on her other side. She feels him watching her and she looks down. Before anyone has the chance to move, the doors open. Bright light seems to flood in the room as the four enter the huge ruins of the main temple.

Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows, and as Clary continues to look around, she sees banners flying and farther ahead, Senator Leia, as beautiful as ever. Chewbacca roars again as Luke, Han and Clary kneel before the Princess. Glancing to her right, Clary watches as Leia lays the medal around Han's neck. He glances up, meeting the Princess' gaze and gives a wink. Clary smiles as a smirk crosses Leia's face before she turns, facing Clary. She places a second medal over her neck and shoots her a kind smile. Clary finds herself grinning from ear to ear, now, as Leia moves on to Luke. Clary watches, feeling warmed by Luke's tender smile, as he looks up at Leia, grinning widely. The Princess steps back, allowing the three to bow to the line of Senators. Glancing over her shoulder, Clary spots Chewbacca standing near a shiny new R2-D2 and a pristine looking C-3P0. At Clary's glance, R2 lets out a loud whistle, causing the young girl to laugh. Chewbacca barks in response as the crowd behind begins to cheer for the newly awarded heroes. Clary turns, along with Han and Luke, to face the Rebel troops as they rise from their seats, clapping loudly.

Clary shifts on her feet once again, glancing to Han first. He's grinning from ear to ear, and it's the happiest Clary has seen him in a long time. She takes his hand and he squeezes back tightly. She glances back and sees Leia smiling brightly at the two. Clary returns the gesture before her gaze flickers towards Luke. His blue gaze meets hers and Clary is elated. She holds out her hand to him and he takes it; his hands are as warm as his smile and eyes. Gleaming, Clary tears her gaze away from Luke Skywalker before it rests on the troops before them. The clapping continues to echo throughout the room, followed by Chewbacca roaring happily.

For the first time in a long time, Clary finally feels at home.

 **a/n:** _this is not the end of part one, mind you, but the end of_ a new hope! _i have a filler chapter following after this, that basically helps lead into the events of_ the empire strikes back _, along with developing more on clary's backstory and who her mom truly is._ _anyway, dedicated to bc i love all of her star wars fics, they literally give me life. & thank you all for the past votes & comments this has received so far, and i really hope you're all enjoying the story! (i try not to leave a lot of author note's so when i do they probably sound too sentimental yiKeS) :~D_


End file.
